L'histoire d'un rôdeur
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Voici L'histoire d'Estel Aragorn en tant que rodeur. Ses aventures avec ses frères et les siens. La suite de Gilraen et Arathorn II
1. Un très jeune rôdeur

Il pleuvait comme jamais auparavant, tout était mouillé... Le sol, ses mains, le ciel... Tout. Enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait au jeune Estel Il avait 20 ans, le bel âge comme on le dit chez les mortels, un nouveau né pour les immortels.  
  
Après avoir aperçu pour la première fois de sa vie celle qui était devenue la reine de son coeur, il avait décidé de faire face aux terres sauvages et à la vie en générale. Même si secrètement il fuyait encore et toujours son destin royal.  
  
Et le voici sous la pluie avec ses deux frères adoptifs. Les deux elfes paraissaient apprécier les goûtes qui tombaient sur leur visages et Elrohir chantonnait même pour lui même. Ce faisait deux jours qu'ils attendaient patiemment une bande d'orcs. Ils avançaient d'après les deux frères, mais Estel sentait qu'une grande grippe l'attendait pour le lendemain.   
  
Il secoua la tête pour empêcher les mèches de ses long cheveux lui cacher la vue. Ses deux frères étaient à présent complètement silencieux et Estel espérait ardemment être aussi insensible qu'eux à ce climat défavorable.  
  
Mais avant qu'il puisse penser à autre choses pour s'encourager, il vit apparaître les orcs tant attendu... Ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Perchés sur leur arbre les trois chasseurs bandaient leurs arcs et Estel passa un regard sur ses frères avant de se concentrer sur l'ennemi. Ils avaient repris leur posture hostile et leur regard emplit de haine et de violence. Leurs visages fins et harmonieux étaient déchirés par ce qu'ils ressentaient.  
  
Les orcs impuissants tombèrent les uns après les autres sous le rideau des flèches qui pleuvaient sur eux...  
  
Quand le dernier tomba et se figea, les chasseurs descendirent... Aragorn était engourdie par ses habits trempés et le froid, ainsi c'est avec mal qui rejoignit ses frères. Il devait apprendre à se débrouiller dans le pire des temps et être dans le meilleur de sa capacité. Il tentait de ne pas trébucher ou bailler, fermant ses yeux un instant il revit la belle Arwen les yeux emplit de lumière et les gestes gracieux. Elrohir l'interrompit:  
  
- Allez Estel ne t'endors pas, ça ne fait que commencer, il faut récupérer nos flèches et brûler cette vermine!. Puis aller plus plus loin guetter l'ennemi.  
  
Estel ne répondit pas et s'appliqua à ramasser les flèches qui n'étaient pas abîmées. Ses frères donnèrent quelques coups aux orcs qui agonisaient, immobiles dans leur douleur et finalement les achevèrent avec leurs belles dagues.  
  
Estel les regardait faire, il pouvait voir un masque étrange sur le visage de ses frères. C'était pour cette mère qu'ils avaient vu souffrir qu'ils se battaient ainsi. Estel avait entendu des histoires à ce sujet mais jamais rien de concret. Glorfindel lui avait juste avertit qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet avec les jumeaux car ils en perdait leur conscience.  
  
Épuisé mais cherchant à atteindre ses limites Estel aida à entasser les corps dans une clairière. Il sentait ses yeux qui brûlaient de fatigue mais il ne voulait pas que ses frères se moque de lui, le traitant de vulgaire mortel sans force. Il voulait être aussi fort qu'eux, il voulait franchir ses limites et ainsi être à la hauteur d'Arwen.  
  
Oui quand on a vingt ans on est empli d'idéaux et de doux rêves...  
  
Bien des heures plus tard, les yeux encore plus irrité par la fumé et l'odeur de la chair rôtie, Estel s'allongea pour dormir. Ses frères n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, mais ils s'arrêtaient une heure pour laisser à Estel le temps de ressourcer. Ils mâchonnaient un petit morceau de lembas en silence.   
Estel pensait déjà au lendemain, enfin dans une heure, il devra manger en marchant car il devait choisir entre le repos et la restauration. Bientôt ils rejoindront les dúnedain. Elladan et Elrohir avaient tenus à accompagner Estel pour sa première chasse d'orc mais après il devait apprendre les manières des siens. Bien sûr plus tard, ses frères lui promettaient qu'ils pourront chasser ensemble mais celui qui sera Roi des royaumes du Gondor et du Arnor devait apprendre à être parmi les siens.  
  
- Estel c'est bientôt l'aube, lève toi!  
  
Il grommela en s'étirant. Ses membres étaient douloureux, trop d'humidité et de fatigue. Mais il se fit violence et se leva. Il attrapa le morceau de lembas que lui envoyait Elladan et rattacha sa cape à la hâte.  
  
Il ne voyait pas que ses frères échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la pluie qui avait recommencé et le long chemin qu'il devait commencer.  
  
Ils étaient à pied car d'après les deux elfes c'était mieux pour l'entraînement d'Estel. Un rôdeur doit savoir se débrouiller à pieds et être rapide.  
  
  
Le jeune homme avait envie de hurler qu'ils allaient trop vite mais il se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il ne s'autorisera à geindre, jamais...  
  
Il était Aragorn fils d'Arathorn... Héritier d'Isildur et futur roi.  
  
Il devait être noble et courageux.  
  
Pour la dame qu'il aimait et pour sa propre estime de lui même.  
  
  
Leur pas étaient rapide de manière à ce qu'ils courraient plus qu'ils marchaient. Et Aragorn tentait de se concentrer sur la terre mouillé et l'horizon lointain. Malheureusement il avait pas la vue de ses frères et ne voyait que le soleil apparaître et le ciel rougeoyant. Mais ils voyaient une autre troupe d'orc, pas trop grande. Mais Estel savait qu'il allait se mesurer corps à corps. Il tâta l'épée que lui avait offert Ada en attendant qu'arrive le temps de porter anduril.  
  
Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine . Les deux elfes se mirent à courir, et Estel les suivit en tentant d'être discret. Il se répétait sans cesse : être aussi léger qu'un elfe.  
  
Puis Elladan sortit son arc et une flèche et commença le combat. Il ne se l'avouait même pas mais au fond de lui Estel avait peur, jamais il n'avait eu à se mesurer de cette façon là à des orcs.  
  
Puis ils dégainèrent leurs épées et Estel ne voyait plus rien. Seulement des visages grimaçant et des corps biscornues. Il virevoltait et faisait danser son épée avec aisance. Comme si toute sa fatigue s'était envolée face à ces monstres qui pillaient et tuaient des innocents...  
  
Quand enfin il ne restait que lui et ses frères, il essuya son front avec sa manche et soupira. Après tout ce n'était pas si difficile, on trouvait toujours la force de ce que l'on devait faire. Comme si les valar nous poussaient toujours plus loin. Estel sourit presque de satisfaction et Elrohir remarqua cela:  
  
- Alors on prend goût à tuer? Et bien, soit satisfait, pour toi cela ne fait que commencer!  
  
Elladan éclata de rire et alors qu'ils riaient tout deux, Estel les observait. Pour des étrangers c'était deux seigneurs elfiques au même visage. Mais il savait remarquer qu'Elrohir avait des manière plus violente qu'Elladan et que leur aura différait. Quand on les voyait dans leur attirail de guerre, que l'on avait vu rarement en cet âge, ils impressionnaient tout le monde. Deux même visage, masque de la haine et de la puissance.  
  
  
Ils entassèrent de nouveau les corps mais cette fois Estel avait envie de vomir et ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ces yeux vides et ces corps mutilé. Il avait l'impression de les entendre rire et en parallèle avait l'impression que le sang n'allait jamais quitter ses mains. Pourtant quand il rejoignit une petite source avec ses frères, se mains se retrouvèrent propre. Mais il s'éloigna d'eux pour aller vomir. Il était plié en deux quand il entend éclater de rire Elrohir:  
  
- Alors le petit tu es dégoûté de la viande? Tu as un estomac bien fragile....  
  
  
Mais Alors que des larmes de fatigue, de dégoût et de frustration naissaient dans ses yeux il entendit Elladan fait des remontrances à son frère:  
  
- Elrohir arrêtes ça! C'est sa première expérience!  
  
  
Estel marmonna des jurons et s'essuya rapidement les yeux, espérant que cela passera pour de la fatigue. Il revint à la source pour se laver et Elrohir lui donna un tape à l'épaule:  
  
- Je rigolais, tu le sais... Non?  
  
La voix enrouée par la fumé et la grippe qui le guettait Estel répondit nonchalamment:  
  
- Bien sûr que je le sais... De toute manière c'est le dernier de mes soucis.  
  
  
C'était le petit matin et la lumière blessait ses pauvres yeux de mortel mais il gardait la tête haute et suivait ses frères rapidement. Ils espéraient rejoindre une bande de rôdeur qui étaient installé non loin pour quelques jours.  
  
Estel savait qu'il allait manquer ses deux frères. Mais ils se reverrons. Et soudain ce don que lui avait transmit sa mère lui brûla la vision. Il voyait ses frères et lui chevauchant avec des rôdeurs... Ils étaient poursuivi par des morts. Il sursauta quand Elladan s'écria:  
  
- Ah je vois leur camp! Nous ne sommes plus tellement loin!  
  
  
La vision s'était envolée et la dure réalité s'étendant devant lui. Toute une journée sans relâche il avait couru après le massacre. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin et voici le camp des siens. Il allait commencer une nouvelle vie et c'était pour Arwen avant tout qu'il le faisait...  
  
Redressant ses épaules meurtris et sa nuque douloureuse il leva la tête. Et c'était ainsi qu'il fera toujours face à son destin.  
  
  
  
********* Bon un nouvelle fic juste avant le bac c'est pas très sage, mais pas j'ai pas su résister. C'est dédié à mes deux soeurs adoptives: Ellada (Ly) et Elroha (Clem) et ma mère Nana ( Chibi Eldaliel). Bon un message important pour vous, je n'ai vraiment pas calqué Elrohir et Elladan à votre personnalité. Au contraire je les ai même fait différent que dans Aragiliath, fille d'Arathorn. Enfin dites moi ce que vous en pensez!*************


	2. Le début d'une amitié

Estel s'étira, il faisait encore sombre. Il avait pris l'habitude de se lever si tôt, même si en ce moment là il se trouvait dans la forteresse de Fornost Erain. Il savait que s'il reprenait ses aises, trop vite il perdrait ses acquis de ce dur entraînement.  
  
Il se débarbouilla et sortit dans l'air frais. Le réfectoire n'était pas encore ouvert alors Estel s'occupa à recoudre sa cape, c'était aussi un enseignement de ses aînés: certes l'apparence n'était que futilité pour eux mais ils devaient quand même soigner leurs vêtements surtout pour une raison pratique, il fait froid dans des hardes!  
  
Puis il descendit se nourrir. Un morceau de pain et du thé noir suffisaient. Il sirota son thé en regardant les gardes de la ville se restaurer. Ils le saluaient avec empressement, après tous les rôdeurs étaient les descendants des rois...  
  
Il savait que pour être prêt à être capitaine il lui fallait encore beaucoup d'années d'errances et d'endurance. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait quitté Imladris, il repensait souvent à la douceur de vivre chez les elfes. A ce temps où il était un enfant et qu'aucun poids ne reposait sur ses épaules.   
  
Il était revenu d'une battue dans les terres sauvages et désirait ardemment revoir sa mère. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il l'avait vue. Il voyait souvent ses frères adoptifs. Ils l'avaient laissé seul les premières années, sûrement qu'ils étaient désireux d'apprendre à Estel à être plus proche des siens et de sa propre essence. Mais après trois ans il eut la grande joie de voir apparaître les deux silhouettes identiques des fils d'Elrond en pleine campagne non loin du pays de Rhûn.  
Depuis, très souvent les jumeaux étaient présents aux côtés de leur frère adoptif, et cette présence apportait de la gaieté à l'ennui et la rigueur du devoir du jeune Estel.  
  
Il s'était très vite fait à l'idée de discipline, rigueur et rigidité. Rarement il se permettait de se laisser aller. Même les jours de repos, même les jours de fête, Estel restait un rôdeur avant tout. On critiquait bien souvent son attitude austère et grave mais ceux qui le connaissait savait qu'il y avait en lui une lueur d'espoir si profonde et puissante. Et qu'il pouvait dans des moments de gaieté ôter ce voile de tristesse et de discipline pour rire comme un jeune homme...  
  
Mais trop de fois le poids de son devoir retombait sur ses épaules et il reprenait sa gravité...  
  
Non seulement il devait penser à son destin mais aussi à la perte incalculable que sera son bonheur pour celui qui avait été son père... Il savait très bien que la séparation entre Elrond et sa fille sera déchirante, mais c'était sa seule lueur d'espoir, sa source de courage...  
  
Machinalement il rejoignit les écuries et alla chercher son cheval. Sa mère s'était établie non loin de Fornost, peu après le départ de son fils pour les terres sauvages. En une heure il sera chez elle...  
  
En chevauchant solitairement il pouvait réfléchir... Bientôt il quitterait quelques temps les rôdeurs pour entreprendre lui-même des voyages vers l'Est... Il savait que c'était dans la solitude et l'errance qu'il trouvera sa voie... Et c'était ce qu'il venait annoncer à sa mère.  
  
Il avait beaucoup appris avec les rôdeurs, et jamais il n'oubliera ses cousins et ses compatriotes... Mais il savait qu'il devait se dévouer à faire fuir les servants de Sauron.  
  
Au loin il pouvait voir apparaître une petite maisonnette. Gilraen refusait de vivre dans une ville, elle disait que cela lui apportait trop de souvenirs. Elle s'était établie dans un hameau où vivait une cousine.   
  
La fumée qui sortait en grande bouffée de la cheminé prouvait qu'elle était encore là. Des fois Aragorn craignait de ne plus jamais la revoir... Elle était son seul lien avec ses racines de dúnadan pourtant elle ne parlait que rarement de son père, il savait que cela lui faisait mal.  
  
Arrivé à destination il mit pied à terre et mena son cheval à une petite source qui coulait à côté de la maison. Il entendit sa mère sortir. Elle essayait d'être discrète mais aucun son n'échappait à l'ouïe de rôdeur de son fils.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et ils s'enlacèrent...  
  
- Nana, je ne suis pas venu pour très longtemps...  
  
Gilraen plongea son regard dans celui de son fils et murmura:  
  
- Je sais, je sais... Bientôt tu iras vers la cité de tes pères...  
  
Aragorn écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait même pas vraiment pensé à ce plan... Il était vrai qu'il désirait servir la cité des rois... Mais il n'avait pas fait de plan pour l'instant... Il voulait seulement aller dans le Rohan où il avait entendu dire que Thengel oeuvrait péniblement contre les orcs qui pullulaient dans la région et massacraient les villes frontalières...  
  
Le rôdeur sourit en suivant sa mère dans la petite maisonnette. Après tout elle avait toujours eu ce don qui lui permettait de voir au-delà du temps et de l'espace... Et surtout elle lisait très facilement dans le coeur de son fils.  
  
Elle insista à le nourrir. En faisant mijoter ses casseroles elle déclara:  
  
- Estel, tu as tellement maigri! Tu as la peau sur les os!  
  
Aragorn éclata de rire:  
  
- Nana! Je n'ai pas le choix! Il m'arrive des fois où je n'ai rien à manger sauf du pain de voyage...  
  
Elle hocha la tête et s'assombrit... Ce fut d'une voix teintée de peine qu'elle continua:  
  
- Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus...  
  
Aragorn fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers elle:  
  
- Je ne sais même pas comment il était... Seul les rôdeurs, ada, Elrohir et Elladan m'en ont parlé...  
  
Les yeux pleins de larmes Gilraen secoua la tête. Alors le jeune homme se sentit mal. Il se leva et enlaça sa mère:  
  
- Je suis désolé... Sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire penser à tout cela et te faire de la peine...  
  
Gilraen resta un instant dans les bras de son fils puis se dégagea et d'une voix douce répondit:  
  
- Tout va bien Estel. Quelquefois le passé est trop doux face à la réalité... Mais ce n'est pas ta faute... J'y pense de plus en plus...  
  
Aragorn porta son regard à la fenêtre et vers l'horizon, cherchant à ignorer ce que l'intonation de sa mère cherchait à dire... Elle allait s'éteindre bientôt, très bientôt... Il savait qu'elle perdait ses forces. Et puis le désir de vivre la quittait peu à peu... Il savait aussi que c'était pour lui qu'elle restait, pour que son devoir soit accompli; Pour pouvoir rejoindre son aimé le coeur libre. Maintenant que son coeur était plein pour de bien aimée, il pouvait comprendre le déchirement que sa mère ressentait... Lui aussi déjà ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans Arwen...   
  
Aragorn soupira et alla s'adosser au mur. Sa mère était de nouveau silencieuse. Puis après quelques intrants de réflexion, elle commença à lui parler des nouvelles du hameau.   
  
Alors qu'il regardait sa mère picorer du pain et lui servir de grande louche de potage odorant, il prit finalement le courage de lui faire part de sa décision:  
  
- Nana, je vais partir pendant une longue période vers le Rohan...  
  
Gilraen lui sourit énigmatiquement:  
  
- Je t'ai dis que je sais que tu vas aller à Minas Tirith...  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête et il continua d'une voix hésitante:  
  
- J'ai l'intention d'aller me battre contre les créatures de l'Ennemi jusqu'aux confins du Mordor. Je ne crains pas pour ma vie nana. Mais je risque de ne jamais revenir...  
  
A sa grande surprise Gilraen lui sourit encore:  
  
- Tu reviendras et cela sera la dernière fois que tu me verras...   
  
D'une voix étrangement profonde elle continua:  
  
- Tu te couvriras de gloire dans la cité des rois mais ton humilité et ton devoir te feront fuir cette gloire et tu retourneras dans l'obscurité oeuvrer contre l'Ennemi... Mais quand viendra l'heure du test suprême, tu reviendras à la cité de tes pères et cette fois tu resteras pour goûter à la gloire et à la récompense de ton oeuvre...  
  
Aragorn n'arrivait pas à reconnaître sa mère. Celle ci s'interrompit pour secoua la tête. Elle reprit son visage triste et mélancolique. Puis elle murmura:  
  
- De plus en plus mon don prend contrôle de ma personne. Je perds trop conscience de la réalité mon fils... Mais nous nous reverrons. Tu as encore un dur labeur face à toi...  
  
Aragorn se leva. Il devait rejoindre la ville, il voulait reprendre la route à l'aube le lendemain...  
  
Gilraen le suivit dehors. Alors qu'il préparait son cheval et qu'elle lui tendait des victuailles elle finit par déclarer d'une voix tendue:  
  
- Je suis fière de toi Aragorn, ton père aussi aurait été fier de toi... Il avait toujours cru en toi-même quand tu étais un petit garçon...  
  
Il s'inclina face à elle et elle lui baisa le front:  
  
- Que la grâce des valar soit avec toi mon fils. Je serai toujours à tes côtés...  
  
- Namarië Nana!  
  
Il aurait voulu lui dire comme quand il était petit à quel point il l'aimait et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui... Mais étrangement, ces mots, il n'arrivait pas à les dire. Elle comprenait, il le savait... Car de son regard clair elle voyait jusqu'au fond de son âme.  
  
Il n'arriva pas trop tard à Fornost Erain. Il voulait aller se coucher tôt car seul Eru savait combien de nuits il allait passer par la suite dans la nature à dormir pas plus d'une heure d'affilée...   
  
Il prépara ses affaires, son épée, son arc et ses couteaux... Bien sûr il emballa des vivres et transvasa de l'eau dans sa gourde. Puis il se posta à la fenêtre pour voir les gens se disperser, les bougies s'allumer et les tavernes se remplir...   
  
Même ici le peuple était insouciant... Et c'était avec grand plaisir qu'Aragorn voyait cette insouciance... Savaient-ils que si les rôdeurs cessaient leur battues des orcs pouvaient déferler sur Fornost et ravager tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et l'extérieur? Depuis quelques temps les orcs reprenaient des forces et se regroupaient. Mais les hommes insouciants ne les craignaient pas. Le passé et le temps où le roi sorcier d'Angmar avait pris Fornost était envolé. Ce n'était qu'une légende pour le peuple. Mais Aragorn savait que cela pouvait arriver de nouveau.  
  
Quand il voyait ainsi ce calme et cette paix dans leurs visages, Aragorn sentait que ses durs labeurs avaient servi à quelque chose. Si pour aider les gens à rester en paix il devait souffrir, cela lui importait peu de faire tant de sacrifices... La récompense restait toujours plus grande et pure.  
  
Il alla se coucher et dans l'obscurité il repensa à Imladris, à son père, à ses frères et à Arwen. Il s'endormit bercé dans des chants elfiques...  
  
Le lendemain, les gens n'étaient même pas levés mais Aragorn faisait sa toilette et fixait son équipement. Il attendit que le soleil pointe son nez pour pouvoir sortir alors que l'on ouvrait les portes de la ville.  
  
Il dépassa les hameaux autour de Fornost et bientôt il n'y avait que les plaines infinies et Randir qui hennissait quelquefois. Ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment... Le cheval avait été dressé par le jeune rôdeur et à présent ils ne se quittaient plus.  
  
Aragorn lui murmura quelques paroles d'encouragement alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la fin de la journée vers une maison désertée qui était un refuge pour les rôdeurs...  
  
Menant Randir à la petite écurie, Estel lui mis de la paille dans la mangeoire et alla remplir le seau d'eau.  
  
Puis finalement il rejoignit la maisonnette. A sa grande surprise il y avait un vieil homme assit devant le foyer où brûlait un joyeux feu. Aragorn inclina la tête par respect car il lui semblait que c'était un vieux sage.  
  
L'homme était vêtu d'une ample mante grise et sous ses sourcils broussailleux brillaient des yeux pétillant. Il fixait avec intensité Aragorn, et le rôdeur eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà connu. Il gardait tout de même à l'esprit que cela pouvait être une feinte. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que l'ennemi essayait de le tromper...   
  
D'une voix assurée pourtant il s'adressa à l'homme:  
  
- Bonsoir. Puis-je me joindre à vous?  
  
Le vieil homme sourit et répondit:  
  
- Bien avec plaisir fils d'Arathorn... Cela fait bien des années que je ne vous ai pas vu... Enfin vous étiez très jeune la dernière fois que je suis allé à Imladris.  
  
Aragorn s'arrêta et leva les sourcils:  
  
- Qui êtes-vous?  
  
- J'ai beaucoup de noms, mais même si je vous réponds vous ne me croirez pas. J'ai connu vos deux pères, votre mère... Aragorn.  
  
La manière dont il prononça son nom lui donna confiance. Ce n'était pas un ennemi, il le savait. Ainsi il s'assit face à lui. Il partagea avec lui ses vivres. Le vieil homme lui offrit de quoi bourrer sa pipe. Et ensemble en silence ils fumèrent. Puis le vieil homme demanda:  
  
- On ne vous a jamais parlé de plus grand ennemi de Sauron?  
  
Aragorn rit franchement:  
  
- Et pourquoi vous croirais-je?  
  
Le vieil homme rit avec lui et ajouta:  
  
- On vous a bien entraîné ou plutôt la vie vous a beaucoup appris, Estel...   
  
Lentement les heures s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Les deux hommes réfléchissaient les yeux perdus dans le feu mourant. Finalement Aragorn reprit la parole:  
  
- Il y a quelque chose dans votre regard qui vous différencie d'un homme mortel.   
  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.  
  
- Rares sont les gens qui connaissent mon nom. Car l'heure n'est pas encore arrivée où je dois me dévoiler, je sais en tout cas qu'aucun servant de l'ennemi ne connaît mon vrai nom. Mais vous connaissez mon nom elfique et mon nom de dúnadan... Savez vous quelle est la signification de ce nom?  
  
L'homme se pencha vers le foyer pour faire renaître les flammes puis se tourna vers Aragorn:  
  
- Jeune rôdeur... Jeune espoir... Comment va votre mère? A-t-elle reprit courage? Elle qui a tant donné pour que l'espoir des dúnedain reste toujours vivant... Alors que son coeur désire rejoindre celui qu'elle a toujours aimé...  
  
Aragorn secoua négativement la tête. Il observait avec attention ce visage marqué par le temps puis au loin il put entendre la voix de son père adoptif et un souvenir des cours qu'il lui avait donné sur la terre du milieu lui revint.  
  
_Au troisième âge cinq istari furent envoyé sur la terre du milieu... Trois sont resté dans nos régions: Saruman, Gandalf et Radagast. Deux sont restés dans l'Est: Alatar et Pallando...  
  
_ Le rôdeur leva la tête et scruta le visage bienveillant. Il avait toujours fait confiance à ses instincts et à ses dons de clairvoyance. Cette fois encore il allait leur faire confiance:  
  
- Vous êtes un de ces istari...  
  
L'homme haussa les épaules et rit dans sa barbe:  
  
- Possible...  
  
Aragorn, quoique un peu déconcerté, continua ses questions:  
  
- Vous êtes habillé en gris... Ne seriez vous pas Gandalf le gris? Celui que les elfes appellent Mithrandir? Le pélerin gris?  
  
Le sage leva un sourcil et marmonna:  
  
- Peut être bien...  
  
Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il semblait porter sur ses épaules le poids des années mais dans son sourire vivait une jeunesse inaccessible par le temps. Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Gandalf, car c'était bien lui, lui tendit une lettre cachetée:  
  
- C'est de la part d'Elrond. Il m'avait dit que vous saviez très facilement discerner le bien du mal, et que surtout vous aviez une grande capacité de discernement et de jugement... Et bien je vous félicite jeune homme car je suis bien Mithrandir ou Gandalf le gris... Et j'ai suivi de très près votre naissance et tous les capitaines qui se sont succédés avant votre arrivée...  
  
Aragorn lut la lettre de son père. Elrond lui écrivait rarement des lettres, car normalement son fils adoptif sentait sa bénédiction dans son cur... Gandalf observait le rôdeur, il voyait dans son visage encore jeune et pas trop marqué les visages des hommes qui s'étaient battus contre l'Ennemi dans le passé. C'était bien un vrai dúnadan et déjà Gandalf pouvait voir dans ses yeux gris une puissance dissimulée, une noblesse et un courage infini...   
  
Elrond désirait seulement inviter son fils à venir se reposer quelques temps à Imladris avant d'entreprendre son voyage. Le rôdeur soupira:  
  
- Ainsi mes intentions sont connues de tous...  
  
L'istar sourit avec indulgence:  
  
- Il y a ceux qui sont née chez des gens qui sont clairvoyant... Vous faites parti de ceux-ci.  
  
- Effectivement!  
  
Le rôdeur se leva et s'étira. A présent il savait qu'il pouvait dormir en paix. Il le sentait du fond de son âme: Gandalf était un précieux allié...  
  
Il ne savait pas encore que pendant des années ils se battront côte à côte et que leur amitié s'approfondira...


	3. Grands pas

  
  
Le lendemain, au petit matin, quand le rôdeur se réveilla en sursaut il n'y avait plus personne. Les restes du feu et quelques miettes étaient les seules preuves du voyageur qu'avait rencontré Estel. Il y avait aussi la lettre, il tâta la missive qu'il avait glissée sous sa tunique. Tout en refixant son matériel il mâcha quelques morceaux restants de son pain de route. Ce n'était pas le précieux lembas que seuls les elfes savaient faire mais c'était un présent de sa mère. Elle avait appris à faire du Lembas d'Imladris lors de son séjour là-bas, bien que cela ne soit pas préparé avec les ingrédients elfiques, le pain de voyage était plutôt nourrissant.  
  
Puis il harnacha Randir et reprit son chemin. Ainsi il allait faire un détour par le refuge elfique. Il avait besoin d'être dans un endroit paisible et, qui sait, peut-être qu'Arwen sera encore là-bas.  
  
Alors qu'il chevauchait à travers les plaines, son cur était en paix. Malgré la dureté de son existence, il était encore réceptif à la beauté autour de lui, aux paysages qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il longea les frontières du pays des Hobbits alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il sourit pendant un instant en repensant à sa première chasse d'orc, maintenant la pluie ne lui faisait aucun effet même s'il désirait ardemment cette nuit dormir au chaud. Il voulait atteindre Bree avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
Il poussa Randir à galoper plus vite alors que le ciel était déchiré d'éclairs blafards. Le paysage était inquiétant, le vent faisait craquer les branches d'arbres et il faisait nuit noire à part quand le ciel se déchirait. Les nuages grondaient et on avait l'impression que jamais reviendra la paix de la nuit. Pourtant Estel ne pensait pas à cela. Pour lui, ce genre de temps était habituel et il ne l'effrayait pas car il connaissait des situations bien pires.  
  
Bientôt il vit apparaître à l'Est de la Comté les portes de Bree. Il lui semblait que cette ville était toujours humide et grise. A travers une petite ouverture un garde l'interpella:  
  
- Que venez vous faire ici? Nous n'acceptons personne après la tombée de la nuit!  
  
L'homme cherchait à dévisager le rôdeur qui portait une lourde capuche sur la partie supérieure de son visage. Aragorn sourit:  
  
- Vous acceptez des gens après la tombée de la nuit, sinon vos auberges seront vides... Je pense que le propriétaire de l'auberge du Poney Fringant sera heureux de voir un nouveau client.  
  
La voix criarde de l'homme continua ses questions:  
  
- Qui êtes-vous? Et que venez vous chercher ici?  
  
- Je suis un rôdeur du Nord qui traverse la région et je cherche une auberge pour me reposer.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit subitement et l'homme leva sa lanterne. Le rôdeur recula d'un pas et le garde cracha:  
  
- Un rôdeur de la pire espèce! Et regardez-moi ces chausses!  
  
Estel faillit répliquer vertement mais il se retint. Les hommes simples restaient heureux car ils vivaient dans un monde simple où tout les gens différents étaient des ennemis. Il n'allait pas détruire les illusions de cet homme. Et un peu d'humilité ne lui ferait pas de mal... Après tout, qui était-il à côté de cet homme qui chaque nuit veillait sur sa ville et son peuple? Alors que lui n'était qu'un fils de rois exilé...  
  
Le garde ricana encore une fois:  
  
- Tu n'oses pas donner ton nom? Parce qu'il serait à l'image de ton apparence ? Moi je t'appellerai Grands-Pas!  
  
Alors qu'il entrait dans la ville en tenant les rênes de Randir, le rôdeur sourit d'un air ironique: Grands-pas! Le voici baptisé... Ses bottes étaient certes usées mais de bonne qualité heureusement. Le reste de son équipement était pareil mais pour des yeux étrangers il avait l'air délavé, sale et pitoyable... Et après cela il se croyait digne d'une princesse elfique! Il n'était que Grands-pas, un rôdeur qui n'avait pas de place dans ce monde!  
  
Il haussa les épaules et mena son cheval dans l'étable. Il refusa l'aide du garçon d'écurie et s'occupa lui-même de remplir la mangeoire de Randir et de le brosser un peu. Puis il ressortit dans la tourmente pour rejoindre l'auberge qui était juste à côté.  
  
Les hommes dans la salle à boire le dévisagèrent. Mais il alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle. Il avait demandé une chambre et un plat chaud accompagné d'une bonne bière.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans un lieu plein d'hommes normaux. Il gardait l'habitude des champs de batailles et des grandes plaines vides. Bourrant méthodiquement sa pipe il observait furtivement la salle. Le gérant de l'auberge posa devant lui une assiette odorante et une chope. Il lui tourna le dos avant que le rôdeur puisse le remercier. Estel soupira, ces hommes ne cherchaient vraiment pas à voir ses bons côtés... Enfin cela importait peu. Il devait faire son devoir le plus humblement possible.  
  
Il mangea avec appétit, ignorant les murmures perceptibles sur lui et les regards cruels. Puis ayant mangé et laissé un petit pourboire il se retira dans la minuscule pièce qu'il avait louée. Enfin il enleva sa cape trempée et ses boîtes boueuse pour s'asseoir devant l'âtre avec sa pipe. Soupirant d'aise il ferma à moitié les yeux. Bientôt il sera chez lui pour profiter de la propreté et de l'harmonie du monde elfique.  
  
Le lendemain il repartit très tôt et à son départ même le propriétaire du Poney Fringant l'avant baptisé Grands-Pas... Ce n'était pas encore Prosper Poirredebeurré, mais son père. Mais le fils à la suite de son père, appellera ce mystérieux vagabond Grands-pas...  
  
A l'aube la pluie avait cessé pour laisser place à une étrange brume qui cachait la vue du rôdeur. Mais il se fiait à ses instincts de chasseurs et à ceux de Randir.  
  
Après un long mais calme voyage le rôdeur s'approcha d'Imladris. Il avait suivit la grande route puis traversé les gués. Il faisait attention car souvent des orcs venaient traîner dans les parages. Il était aux aguets quand il entendit une branche craquer derrière lui, il fit tourner Randir et se trouva nez à nez avec un seigneur elfique sur un cheval blanc. C'était Elrohir, Estel aurait reconnut son sourire ironique n'importe où. Juste derrière lui apparu son identique frère. Ils riaient de la surprise d'Estel, et lui souriait bêtement tellement il était heureux d'être rentré.  
  
Ainsi les deux frères et le rôdeur s'engagèrent dans le petit chemin qui menait au refuge. Elrohir dévisagea son frère adoptif: crasseux et fatigué et déclara:  
  
- Tu es tombé dans les marécages? Tu as vraiment un air...  
  
Estel lui décocha un étrange sourire:  
  
- Non je me suis roulé dans la boue.  
  
Elladan éclata de rire:  
  
- Ton humour est toujours aussi étrange jeune frère.  
  
Il entrèrent à Imladris et allèrent directement à la demeure d'Elrond. Il attendait patiemment ses trois fils. Même si c'est dans le déchirement qu'il avait dit adieu à son fils adoptif, il ne l'avait jamais chassé de son coeur. Alors c'est dans ses bras qu'il serra son fils malgré ses habits souillés et ses cheveux humide. Puis il l'envoya dans son ancienne chambre se laver et se reposer avant le repas du soir.  
  
Mais une fois changé et lavé tout ce que désirait le rôdeur c'était de voir celle qui brûlait son cur. Il eut beau chercher dans chaque coin d'Imladris elle n'était pas là...   
  
Il arriva en retard dans la grande salle à manger. Elrond croisa son regard mais ne dit pas un mot. Dans son coeur Estel sentit les reproches de son père adoptif. Ce ne fut qu'après un bon repas alors que tous deux marchaient dans les jardins de la demeure elfique qu'il finit pas dire ce qu'il pensait.  
  
- Tu la cherchais...  
  
Estel hocha la tête.  
  
- Elle est repartie en Lorien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Je suis triste de la voir repartir si tôt. Elle qui représente l'automne des elfes mais aussi un espoir de printemps... Je n'ignore pas la raison de son départ.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux. Le soleil se couchait et l'air était doré, magique comme dans un rêve.  
  
- Mais Estel, saches que quoi qu'il arrive tu restes mon fils et je suis heureux de te revoir.  
  
Aragorn ne sourit pas mais il répondit d'un murmure:  
  
- Oui Ada... Moi aussi.  
  
Il prit rapidement congé de son père adoptif et s'allongea dans sa chambre sans pouvoir dormir. Tout son corps était brisé de fatigue mais sa pensée guettait des souvenirs. Il voulait la revoir, voir si elle était toujours aussi belle... Si elle ressemblait toujours autant à la princesse de ses rêves... Cette princesse qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie. Elrond pensait qu'un simple mortel ne sera pas digne de sa fille? Mais que pensait-elle? Avait-elle quitté la cité de son père pour ne plus jamais revoir ce jeune mortel qui l'importunait? Puis il se mit à penser à son héritage, à ses responsabilités et son avenir. Tant de doutes le hantaient... Allait il réussir ce chemin qui l'attendait? Allait-il être plus fort que ses ancêtres? Et si ses ancêtres s'étaient sacrifiés pour rien?  
  
Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit et finit par sombre dans un profond sommeil sans rêve ou échappatoire... Juste les bras rassurants de l'oubli.  
  
Le matin il se réveilla frais et plein de vitalité... Il était revenu chez lui et bientôt il repartira encore plus loin. Il y avait encore de l'espoir et l'aventure n'était pas terminée. Il était encore vivant et avait la vigueur de la jeunesse pour se battre contre le doute et les mauvais pressentiments... 


	4. Une rencontre

Estel dévalait gaiement les monts et les vallées entourant Imladris pendant son séjour. Mais enfin, après six mois, il prit la décision de repartir. Ses instincts de rôdeur le poussaient à aller encore plus loin.  
  
Ce matin là, il montait tranquillement les marches qui menaient à la bibliothèque du Seigneur d'Imladris. Elrond y passait de longues heures à réfléchir et méditer dans le silence.  
  
Estel goûtait à l'harmonie de l'architecture de la cité elfique. Car dans ses voyages il fréquentait surtout les mansardes et les sobres villes du Nord. Mais il pressentait que bientôt ses pas le mèneraient jusqu'au coeur de Mordor.  
  
Il trouva son père adoptif, assis face à un délicat bureau d'acajou. Mais il n'y avait ni livres, ni papiers sur la surface de la table. Il y avait un délicat verre et une plume.  
  
Elrond leva les yeux, car malgré ses manières discrètes, le dúnadan ne pouvait pas battre un elfe dans la discrétion. Estel sourit et inclina la tête en murmurant:  
  
- Mon Seigneur... Ada.  
  
Elrond garda son regard gris sur son fils adoptif et fit un signe de la tête vers le siège en face de lui. Quand le rôdeur fut assis, Elrond sourit enfin.  
  
- Estel... Ça me fait plaisir de te voir dans ma bibliothèque...  
  
Le mortel hocha la tête gravement, alors que son père adoptif le dévisageait. L'héritier d'Isildur avait 25 ans à présent. Cela faisait seulement cinq ans qu'il était parti affronter son destin. Il n'était qu'au début de son chemin. Mais déjà son visage s'était durci et son sourire était rare. Ses traits étaient encore nets et harmonieux tel un étendard de la jeunesse. C'était un vrai dúnadan, comme ceux qui étaient venus avant lui. Et comme chacun d'entre eux, dans son regard, Elrond pouvait entrevoir le visage passionné et ravagé de son frère... Son frère qui avait eu le même visage que lui.  
  
L'elfe ferma les yeux un instant pour effacer ce souvenir trop amer pour être savouré. Puis il refit face à son fils adoptif et pas à un souvenir usé par les générations.  
  
- Je vais bientôt repartir Ada. Mais je voulais prendre votre permission, la permission du Seigneur d'Imladris.  
  
Elrond hocha lentement la tête:  
  
- Rôdeur du Nord, tu as ma permission... Tu es un homme à présent, ce n'est pas à moi de commander tes pas...  
  
Un léger sourire illumina le visage grave du dúnadan.  
  
- C'est bien vrai Ada... Mais, je voulais avoir votre bénédiction. Vous êtes l'aîné, je me dois de prendre congé quand je pars.  
  
- Et bien tu l'as mon fils...  
  
Après quelques mots de bénédictions, Elrond regarda son fils se lever et sortir avec grâce. Puis l'elfe, depuis la fenêtre, observa le départ de l'héritier des rois.  
  
Estel harnachait Randir et le préparait pour un long voyage. Le cheval avait profité de son séjour, assez long, dans la cité elfique, pour s'engraisser et se reposer. Mais c'est avec loyauté qu'il se laissait préparer par son maître.  
  
Estel venait de grimper sur son cheval quand un bruit très discret lui fit tourner la tête. Derrière lui, se tenaient les fils d'Elrond, eux aussi prêts pour une longue équipée.  
  
Elrohir sourit et déclara:  
  
- Et bien tu t'améliores! Avant ton départ, tu n'arrivais jamais à nous entendre. Maintenant tu arrives quand même après quelques minutes à détecter notre présence.  
  
Elladan ne dit rien mais sourit. Estel haussa les épaules:  
  
- Alors, tant mieux! Au moins je ne finirai pas dans la rivière, trempé jusqu'aux os alors que vous vous moquez de moi... Où allez-vous, préparés ainsi?  
  
Elladan répondit évasivement:  
  
- Oh... Comme d'habitude... La routine:  
  
- Chasser de l'orc! Tu viens avec nous?  
  
Elrohir termina pour son frère avec un sourire cruel.  
  
Estel considéra pendant un instant la proposition. Avec rapidité et précision il suivit un raisonnement de rôdeur. Sa rapidité de réflexion fit sourire ses frères. Ils se rappelaient encore du petit mortel qui passait des heures à décider s'il voulait manger une douceur:  
  
- Je viendrai avec vous. J'ai passé trop longtemps à me reposer et il serait préférable que je me réchauffe et sois prêt pour l'action. J'imagine qu'on attend encore beaucoup de moi...  
  
Elladan haussa imperceptiblement les épaules mais Elrohir ne fit que prendre la tête des chasseurs.  
  
Puis rapidement les trois frères quittèrent la cité. Les jumeaux avait décidé d'aller faire un tour vers la Forêt Noire car il des orcs y pullulaient.  
  
Elrohir ne disait pas un mot, son visage était tendu et tourné vers le but de leur course effrénée. Bientôt Elladan aussi se tut et son regard devint puissant et destructeur. Estel suivait ses frères en veillant à ne pas faire d'erreur. Mais en fait, il fuyait les vraies pensées qui le troublait: allait il être à la hauteur?  
  
Car après tout dans les champs de bataille du Rohan et du Gondor, il allait se prouver qu'il méritait ce trône qui l'attendait. Et puis se prouver qu'il avait une place dans le monde des hommes. Les dúnedain était un peuple d'hommes qui erraient et se courbait humblement à cause de leurs erreurs passées. Mais les rohirrim et les gondorien étaient fiers et fidèles à leur nature d'hommes...  
  
Son plus grand test sera peut-être d'aller vers la cité des rois sans pour autant y chercher gloire et louanges. Il devait apprendre à servir humblement, même ceux qui étaient sensés être ses sujets. Ayant trop longtemps vécu avec des elfes, il devait apprendre à connaître le coeur des hommes bon ou mauvais. Tous ces devoirs pesaient sur les épaules d'Estel alors que les trois chasseurs filaient vers Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Les jours défilèrent alors que les trois chasseurs continuaient leur course. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être ensemble, ainsi c'était avec aisance qu'ils préparèrent un camp chaque nuit. À présent, Estel avait l'habitude de dormir très peu mais de garder un esprit clair et prêt à l'assaut.  
  
Ils traversèrent l'Anduin par l'ancien gué. Cela faisait 15 jours qu'ils galopaient ainsi, s'arrêtant que pour pouvoir laisser les chevaux se reposer. Après avoir laissé le fleuve derrière eux, les trois chasseurs ralentirent un peu. Elrohir ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de son frère qui ressemblait à un zombi. Mais il fallait tout de même que les deux frères soulignent la valeur de leur frère adoptif: il avait réussi en quasiment 2 semaines à rejoindre la Forêt Noire. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas eu à ralentir leur rythme: il avait tenu le coup. N'importe quel mortel ne pouvait pas accomplir un tel exploit. Mais Aragorn n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était bel et bien l'héritier des rois...  
  
Leur manière de montrer qu'ils étaient fiers de lui était très subtile. Car ils savaient qu'Estel n'aimait pas être encouragé comme une jeune recrue. Alors tout simplement, Elladan montra leur appréciation en déclarant:  
  
- Et bien, nous sommes fidèles à notre légende: rapides comme l'éclair.  
  
Ce nous incluait Aragorn qui avait été si souvent laissé derrière à cause de son âge ou sa faiblesse de mortel. Derrière ses frères, le rôdeur se risqua un sourire de triomphe. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour mieux cerner l'ennemi.  
Elladan se dirigera vers le Nord, Elrohir prendrait l'ancienne route de la forêt et Estel se dirigerait vers le sud. Avant de se séparer ils se donnèrent rendez vous à l'orée de la forêt dans une heure s'ils n'avaient rien vu.  
  
Le dúnadan observait avec attention les empreintes ou les traces laissées par les personnes ayant foulé l'orée. Mais aucune ne se rapprochait à la destruction que les orcs laissaient à leur passage. Il s'enfonça alors dans la forêt en se dirigeant vers le Sud. Les orcs, s'ils étaient venus dans cette direction, avaient pris un autre chemin. Tout semblait silencieux, mais au loin une rumeur de bataille n'échappa pas aux oreilles affinées du rôdeur.  
  
Il s'avança vers la rumeur grandissante. Mais bientôt,Randir se rua, il refusait de s'avancer. Estel se tourna vers la gauche et se trouva nez à nez à une bande d'orcs. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, trois elfes se battaient sans relâche contre cette troupe trop nombreuse pour être matée simplement par ces elfes. Alors réfléchissant rapidement. Aragorn renvoya Randir vers la forêt, espérant que ses frères comprendraient. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse les appeler.  
  
Puis il dégaina son épée et se lança au combat. Son esprit complètement porté à la tâche, il n'espérait plus l'arrivée de ses frères. Un des elfes qui se battait à ses côtés trébucha et se fit empoigner par un orc. D'un geste vif, Estel entailla la gorge de l'orc et aida l'elfe à reprendre son équilibre.  
  
L'elfe hocha la tête pour le remercier. C'était un elfe sylvestre à la longue chevelure blonde et au regard clair. Il usait avec agilité de ses dagues et de son arc. Malgré le continuel assaut des orcs, Estel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer les dons de bataille de l'elfe.  
  
C'est après quelques minutes de combat intense qu'Elrohir et Elladan apparurent et à leur suite une milice d'elfes sylvestres.  
  
Très vite la bande d'orcs fut matée. La milice était arrivée à temps pour prêter main forte à la troupe qui avait été attaquée. Et l'aide des trois frères avait été bénéfique. Les jumeaux étaient heureux d'avoir, une fois encore, massacré tellement d'orcs. Chaque coup rendait leur peine moins lourde. Mais cette douleur était si intense que même s'ils débarrassaient la terre du milieu de tous les orcs, elle rongerait toujours autant leurs coeurs.  
  
Elladan donna une tape sur le dos d'Estel qui se relevait après avoir achevé un orc encore tremblant de vie:  
  
- Alors petit frère, tu nous épateras toujours.  
  
Elrohir qui passait par là, éclata de rire:  
  
- Tu m'aurais épaté seulement si tu aurais maté tous ces orcs tout seul!  
  
Malgré ses blessures, Estel sourit légèrement en rétorquant:  
  
- Et bien mon cher frère, je suis prêt à t'épater.  
  
L'elfe dont Estel avait sauvé la vie, les observait avec étonnement. Elladan lui remarqua et lui adressa la parole:  
  
- Legolas! Je suis bien content de te voir... Après toutes ces années, cela fait plaisir.  
  
Legolas s'avança, toujours aussi intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu un mortel émaner une telle noblesse. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui faisait inspirer le respect. :  
  
- Elladan, Elrohir... Je suis tout aussi heureux de vous voir. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu à Imladris. Et vous semblez trop occupés par vos chasses pour passer par Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Elrohir eut un léger sourire ironique:  
  
- Effectivement...  
  
Puis Legolas se tourna vers Estel en attendant qu'ils soient présentés. Mais les fils d'Elrond avaient perdu leur éducation seigneuriale depuis longtemps. Alors l'elfe se présenta lui même:  
  
- Je suis Legolas VerteFeuille, fils du roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire.  
  
Estel inclina la tête respectueusement car il était face à un prince. Il semblait un peu plus jeune que les jumeaux, mais il était tout de même tellement plus âgé que le dúnadan. Pourtant à la manière dont ses frères le traitaient, Legolas était un jeune elfe...  
  
Elrohir lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux comme il le faisait avec Estel. Sauf que dans ce cas ce prince avait une longue chevelure blonde parfaitement ordonnée. Estel qui avait l'habitude des cheveux certes propre mais négligé de ses frères, observait cet elfe avec attention. Quand Legolas sourit et murmura:  
  
- Merci pour tout à l'heure...  
  
Estel inclina la tête humblement. Legolas attendait toujours que le dúnadan se présente et regardait avec attente le jeune rôdeur. Il devait certainement être un homme de noblesse ou de haut lignage pour avoir une telle prestance et être en telle compagnie. Déjà Legolas sentait en lui un attachement pour ce jeune mortel porteur d'espoir... Elrohir leur tourna le dos pour cacher son hilarité mais Elladan gentiment se porta comme intermédiaire entre les deux hommes.  
  
- Legolas, c'est bien la première fois que tu rencontres notre petit frère... Car il est né après notre dernière rencontre.  
  
Legolas, parut troublé pendant un instant:  
  
- Mais je pensais que...  
  
L'elfe n'osait pas mentionner Celebrían, car il savait comme tous les autres elfes que prononcer ce nom devant les jumeaux était dangereux. A sa connaissance, Elrond n'avait pas pris de nouvelle épouse. Et puis de toute évidence c'était un mortel, à part son regard qui avait une étincelle d'elfisme, c'était un mortel.  
  
Elladan qui avait remarqué l'embarras de Legolas eut aussi un de ces brefs moment d'hilarité hystérique. Legolas leva un sourcil devant les deux jumeaux qui riaient comme des enfants mortels, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'homme qui regardait les fils d'Elrond avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Car cela amusait Estel de voir ses frères, tellement âgés, se comporter comme des jeunes adolescents mortels. Lui même n'avait jamais agis comme ça...  
  
Finalement Elladan prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Legolas:  
  
- Legolas! Mellon nîn! C'est Estel, notre frère adoptif... Ton père a sûrement ....  
  
Legolas hocha la tête et dignement sourit d'un air hautain en regardant les deux compères rire. Puis finalement il commença aussi à rire: plus pour la gaminerie de ses amis que pour son oubli. Estel gardait son sourire moqueur, il ne voyait aucune raison de rire bêtement comme ça.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de rencontres amicales, déjà la nuit tombait et la pluie les assiégeait. Legolas proposa à ses amis de se réfugier dans une sorte de garnison, pour attendre la fin de l'averse et se nourrir. Aragorn était épuisé, même si pour l'instant l'euphorie d'une victoire lui permettait de rester debout. Ainsi il ne put s'empêcher de tomber de sommeil sur un lit de camp alors que ses frères et leur ami riaient et parlaient.


	5. Un compagnon de route

  
  
Ce soir là, peut-être à cause de ces voix elfiques, Aragorn rêva de ses premiers cours de tir à l'arc.  
  
_ Il se rappelait encore ces longues journées passées à tirer dans un coin d'Imladris. Elladan et Elrohir avait averti toute la population qu'un jeune mortel allait s'entraîner. Ainsi personne ne viendrait rôder dans les alentours.  
  
Et ils avaient bien raison....  
  
Elrohir riait comme un fou, adossé contre un arbre, il ne ressemblait pas à un noble semi-elfe qu'il était… Elladan tentait, calmemen , d'expliquer à Aragorn comment il fallait lever l'arc et viser.  
  
Après tout, à 10 ans, un mortel pouvait être très maladroit.  
  
Avec détermination il visait la cible et à chaque fois les flèches finissaient à côté ou par terre. Le rire d'Elrohir l'énervait et le calme forcé d'Elladan aussi. Des fois il détestait vraiment ses frères. Sa rage l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement et de s'appliquer. Alors il abaissa son arc. Elrohir arrêta de rire et lui jeta un regard inquiet. Elladan semblait irrité par sa moitié. Estel les fixa tout les deux, très sérieusement, de ses grand yeux gris.  
  
Puis, il se retourna vers la cible et plaça sa flèche sur son arc. Et visant avec attention il laissa sa flèche s'envoler.  
  
Un grand silence accueillit l'arrivée de la flèche pile au centre de la cible.  
  
Elrohir haussa un sourcil. Et Elladan sourit simplement.  
  
Et c'était une vraie récompense. Des fois, il adorait vraiment ses frères...  
  
_ Estel se réveilla en sursaut pour entendre des chevaux s'éloigner. En se frottant les yeux il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Legolas. Ses frères avaient disparu. Les autres elfes se préparaient à prendre la route aussi.  
  
Aragorn s'étira et se leva. Il alla se débarbouiller dans la source qui coulait non loin. En revenant, il croisa Legolas qui lui offrit un morceau de Lembas qu'il accepta avec joie. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le Lembas elfique. De plus, celui-ci avait un goût plus doux que celui d'Imladris.  
  
En marchant, Legolas lui expliqua qu'Elladan et Elrohir étaient repartis pour l'Ouest. Ils voulaient rejoindre la Lorien le plus tôt possible. Ils avaient omis de donner leur raison. Aragorn avait presque envie de maugréer: _ Alors comme ça on m'utilise??  
  
_- Par contre, ils m'ont dit que vous alliez rejoindre le Rohan...  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête:  
  
- Effectivement.  
  
Legolas sourit devant le visage mal réveillé du rôdeur:  
  
- Et bien, je voulais vous proposer de vous accompagner jusqu'aux abords de Dol Guldur. Avec mes hommes, nous voulions nous assurer que ce sombre lieu n'était pas devenu un point de repère pour les orcs ou des créatures encore plus viles.  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête et visualisa la carte de la terre du milieu:  
  
- Oui... De là je pourrais traverser l'Anduin et rejoindre l'Emnet Est du Rohan.  
  
Il sourit finalement.  
  
- C'est avec plaisir que je voyagerai en votre compagnie.  
  
Ensemble ils allèrent vers leurs montures et se préparèrent pour leur trajet. Aragorn flatta affectueusement Randir et lui murmura quelques mots de remerciement. Legolas l'observait du coin de l'oeil: il était bien rare de voir un mortel avoir tellement de manière pour un cheval. Mais en occurrence Aragorn n'était pas un simple mortel, c'était un dúnadan, fils des rois et de surcroît il avait grandi chez les elfes.  
  
Ensemble ils prirent la tête de la troupe du Prince d'Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Legolas ne parlait pas trop, mais Aragorn aimait sa compagnie. Au contraire des fils d'Elrond, il ne le traitait pas comme un stupide mortel.  
  
Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'Elrohir surtout avait une tendance à taquiner Aragorn...  
  
Longtemps les elfes chevauchèrent, même alors que la nuit était tombée. Il n'y avait pas d'orcs. Mais il semblait à Aragorn que plus ils approchaient de Dol Guldur, plus un froid terrible grandissait en lui.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Alors qu'ils mangeaient du Lembas et buvaient du Miruvor, Legolas continuait à parler avec le dúnadan. Il commença par lui expliquer la raison de sa quête:  
  
- Depuis quelques années, nous avons remarqué que malgré le départ de L'Ennemi, cette partie de notre forêt est devenue très sombre et d'étranges créatures rôdent ici. Bien souvent nous avons croisé des orcs, mais bien pire aussi...  
  
Intéressé, Aragorn hocha la tête et demanda:  
  
- Quel genre de créatures?  
  
- Nous ne les craignons pas, mais il est impossible de les tuer. Je pense qu'étant dúnadan, vous devez savoir qui ils sont... Ni vivant, ni morts...  
  
Aragorn écarquilla les yeux:  
  
- Les nazguls! Le roi sorcier d'Angmar, celui qui a réduit les royaumes du Nord en morceaux!  
  
On n'avait pas entendu parler des nazguls depuis longtemps. Et leur présence qui se faisait plus pesante rappela à Aragorn que l'heure du grand test avançait... Bientôt, il serait confronté à son destin.  
  
Legolas hocha la tête:  
  
- Oui Estel les úlairi sont ici.  
  
Aragorn avait bien sûr entendu parler de long en large de ces terribles créatures. Plus jeune, il avait aussi tout lu au sujet du royaume d'Angmar et la chute des royaumes du Nord. Et en vivant dans les ruines de la cité qu'avait été Fornost Erain, chaque pierre rappelait ce terrible passé. Alors ce froid qui croissait dans son coeur était seulement dû à ces viles créatures? Cette information fit reculer ce froid et Aragorn redevint naturel.  
  
Bientôt, alors que les elfes veillaient encore, Aragorn s'allongea à même le sol et s'endormit profondément.  
  
Il se réveilla peu avant l'aube pour voir les elfes toujours assis à leur place.  
  
Avec le creux de sa main, Aragorn utilisa l'eau de sa gourde pour se laver hâtivement le visage. Tout son coeur désirait rejoindre la douce demeure de son père adoptif. Se promener là bas, propre et habillé simplement...  
  
Mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
Il devait chasser les alliés de l'Ennemi où qu'ils soient.  
  
Et il s'était promis d'aller prêter main forte au monde des hommes.  
  
Le lendemain, ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle était bien sombre, mais ça et là des rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les branches bien feuillues. Le rôdeur remarqua aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup d'épaisses toiles d'araignées.  
  
Alors qu'il expliquait à Legolas comment les rôdeurs fonctionnaient et communiquaient entre eux, le dúnadan garda les yeux rivés sur ce qui l'entourait. Il vit une ombre noire filer, il s'interrompit pour observer avec attention cette petite créature noire qui montait sur un arbre. Legolas s'étonna du soudain silence d'Aragorn et se tourna vers lui. Lui aussi porta son regard sur cette maléfique créature:  
  
- C'est un écureuil noir. Plus nous irons vers le sud, plus pulluleront ce genre de créature de l'Ombre.  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête, puis reprit la parole:  
  
- Alors il vaut mieux que je change de sujet... Connaissez-vous le Rohan?  
  
Legolas secoua la tête négativement:  
  
- Je n'ai lu que quelques informations historiques à leur sujet. Nous vivons très éloignés du monde des hommes. Ces derniers temps nous en croisons rarement.  
  
Aragorn eut un sourire amusé:  
  
- Pourquoi? Vous semblent t'ils un peu trop rustres et lents?  
  
Legolas sourit légèrement à la remarque d'Aragorn. C'était fascinant comme le rôdeur usait de l'autodérision.  
  
- Certes non, mais nous avons rarement de raisons pour leur parler. Mais en vous voyant Estel, je peux remettre en question nos jugements hâtifs.  
  
Aragorn inclina la tête. Legolas était certainement un vrai elfe. Il avait leur dignité, noblesse et grâce. A côté de lui, les jumeaux paraissaient vraiment étranges. Aragorn se demandait comment on acceptait ses frères dans le monde elfique. Peut-être à cause de la noblesse d'Elrond... Mais leur attitude était très peu elfique. Sans doute avaient-ils trop longtemps vécu avec les dúnedain.  
  
Ses frères étaient de grands enfants tandis que cet elfe-là était un vrai prince.  
  
Longtemps ils chevauchèrent, tantôt en silence, tantôt en parlant à mi-voix.  
  
Aragorn appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du Prince de Eryn Lasgalen. Il espérait que Legolas aussi pensait de même à son sujet.  
  
L'elfe avait beaucoup de respect pour ce fils de roi exilé mais toujours aussi noble. Il n'avait pas la façon d'être des autres hommes. Certains diraient que c'était grâce à son enfance passée parmi la maisonnée d'Elrond d'Imladris. Mais pour Legolas, Aragorn tenait cela de ses ancêtres. Il avait certes un très long chemin devant lui... Mais une chose était sûre, Legolas croyait en lui.  
  
Après plus d'une semaine, ils atteignirent l'orée de la Forêt Noire. De là, Legolas et sa troupe obliqueraient vers l'Est.  
  
Mais le prince voulut partager un dernier repas avec le rôdeur: une manière de prendre congé. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Legolas interrogea Aragorn au sujet de sa prochaine étape. Estel répondit posément:  
  
- Je pensais apprendre à mieux connaître mon peuple et le monde des hommes. Pour cela, je vais sûrement faire une première halte dans le Rohan... Je connais la région à travers les livres de mon père adoptif et des récits d'autres dúnedain. Tant que je peux chasser les ennemis...  
  
Legolas hocha la tête pensivement.  
  
- Alors j'espère que vous trouverez votre voie... _Grands pas  
_  
Aragorn lui avait raconté l'histoire derrière ce surnom qu'il portait à Bree. Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Aragorn inclina la tête et prit congé.  
  
- Namarië, nai ad govanatham... (Aurevoir, J'espère que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau)  
  
Legolas inclina aussi sa tête et sourit aux mots d'Aragorn.  
  
Puis chacun prit son chemin...  
  
En quelques minutes, Aragorn fut hors de la forêt et pendant quelques instants son coeur se serra de regrets. Il s'était habitué à voyager avec ces elfes. Et il savait que sa route serait encore longtemps solitaire et silencieuse. Puis, haussant les épaules, il murmura à Randir d'aller plus vite:  
  
- Il n'y a que nous deux maintenant, vieux! Et c'est pas plus mal...   
  
[ Ce chapitre à dédié à mes deux soeurs elfiques: Ellada et Elroha ou plutôt Elysabeth et Clem. Comme ça elles peuvent lire sur leur prince préféré.] 


	6. L'Anduin et sa sagesse

A présent la Forêt Noire était loin derrière lui. Face à lui, au loin, il pouvait voir la grande Anduin. Ce paysage était nu: il n'y avait aucune habitation, arbre ou buisson. Estel savait qu'il était à découvert donc il prenait des précautions. Et son regard restait vigilant.  
  
Mais pour l'instant il n'y avait rien de louche. Tout semblait tranquille et désolé. Une volée d'oiseaux passa. Avec méfiance le rôdeur les observa, mais ce n'était que des oiseaux normaux. Et il eut presque envie de rire: il frôlait la paranoïa, mais il était bien obligé...  
  
Cette nuit, il établit son camp sur les berges de l'Anduin. Il alluma un feu avec des branches qu'il avait ramassées en chemin. Il savait bien que son feu de camp serait visible de très loin. Mais il faisait terriblement froid. De toute manière, tout ce que voulait le rôdeur c'était de faire face à ses ennemis et les débarrasser des terres libres. Il ne dormit pas vraiment: c'était trop risqué.  
  
Mais il profita de la nuit pour fumer un peu et réfléchir tout en reposant ses jambes et Randir. Comme chaque nuit, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Arwen. Dans son exil et son labeur, elle lui semblait encore plus belle et douce. Mais il n'était qu'un vulgaire mortel, descendant d'une lignée de corrompus et de faibles hommes...  
  
C'est à ce moment, au-dessus du crépitement du feu, qu'Aragorn entendit un bruit de pas. C'était un pas lourd et lent. Il venait de la direction de Dol Guldur et se dirigeait vers le rôdeur. Aragorn ne bougea pas. Mais une main se glissa sur la garde de son épée et il se prépara à se lever d'un bond. En attendant que la créature s'approche, il tenta de la reconnaître à son pas. Il avait longuement étudié chacune des créatures que Sauron et Melkor avaient transformée. Elrond avait de nombreux livres là-dessus et le sage Glorfindel lui avait décrit tout ce qu'il avait rencontré sur son chemin. Une chose était sûre ; Sauron n'avait pas la capacité de créer, mais seulement celle de détruire et de pervertir. Mais les fruits de Melkor laissaient leurs traces partout.  
  
La créature était très proche à présent et Aragorn reconnut son grognement : c'était un Olog hai, un troll. Pour l'instant, ce troll ne pouvait qu'avancer la nuit, mais quand la puissance de Sauron serait à son apogée, ils pourraient même braver le soleil.  
  
Le troll s'arrêta non loin du feu d'Aragorn, car sa lumière le dérangeait. Mais le rôdeur ne voulait pas le laisser passer. C'était son devoir de ne laisser passer aucun ennemi, c'était son devoir de protéger son peuple de ces horreurs.  
  
Il bondit hors du cercle illuminé par le feu et dégaina son épée. Le troll était très grand et c'était la première fois qu'Aragorn se battait seul contre cette créature. Mais il refusa de se laisser abattre. Sa longue épée de rôdeur parait facilement les coups. Il réussit même à lui couper un doigt. Mais un mouvement brusque du troll le projeta par terre et pendant un très court instant, le rôdeur eut un flash de prémonition. Pendant ce court instant, il portait une armure qui pesait sur son corps et un troll tentait de l'écraser. Puis la vision s'envola et le rôdeur reprit ses moyens. Roulant par terre, il réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise du troll et put se relever. Alors que de nouveau il se protégeait avec sa longue épée, il détourna le coup de la branche qu'utilisait le troll en guise d'arme et celui-ci se retrouva déséquilibré. Usant de tout ce que son éducation elfique lui avait enseigné, le rôdeur riposta avec rapidité. Le troll n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer avant qu'Aragorn ne lui tranche les deux bras. Puis, par soucis d'être sûr que son ennemi était mort, il lui trancha la gorge.  
  
Le silence après la lutte lui fit du bien. Il reprit son souffle. Puis, il sourit légèrement en pensant à Elrohir: _N'oublies **jamais** d'achever l'ennemi. Car les créatures sombres trouvent toujours un moyen de survivre et de t'achever toi.  
  
_  
Il se pencha sur le troll ; il était bien mort. Il ne voulait pas le laisser pourrir ici, ce n'était pas un spectacle pour d'honnêtes gens. Alors, il brûla le troll. La puanteur qui s'en dégageait était épouvantable et, malheureusement, les vêtements d'Aragorn s'en imprégnèrent.  
  
Vers l'aube, le corps du troll avait finalement cessé de résister au feu. Mais Aragorn n'avait pas pu se reposer cette nuit. Enfin, il avait l'habitude des courses sans repos avec les jumeaux qui oubliaient souvent qu'il était un mortel.  
  
Alors, après une bouchée de lembas et de miruvor, il commença à longer le fleuve pour trouver un moyen de le passer. Il n'y avait certainement pas de ponts. Il commença à se diriger vers l'Emyn Muil. Tout son corps criait de douleur et de fatigue. Mais le rôdeur savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer. Il devait atteindre rapidement le Rohan ; quelque chose le pressait. Il _devait_ y arriver le plus tôt possible.  
  
Après une heure de marche, il croisa une maison. Ce qui était fort étrange, car l'habitation était trop près de l'Ombre. Il vit qu'à quelque pas il y avait un bac attaché à un pont. Peut-être qu'on devait payer pour pouvoir traverser l'Anduin.  
  
Il frappa quelques coups à la porte. Se souvenant de la puanteur qui se dégageait de ses vêtements, il recula d'un pas. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de se laver, mais il avait toujours autant le sentiment que le temps pressait.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants et un homme sortit. Il détailla Aragorn de ses yeux et dit:  
  
- Bonne journée à vous, voyageur.  
  
Aragorn inclina la tête en guise de réponse. L'homme recula et ouvrit la porte toute grande:  
  
- Entrez, venez partager mon déjeuner. Je n'ai que rarement de la compagnie depuis que ma femme est morte...  
  
Aragorn inclina de nouveau la tête et entra:  
  
- Je vous remercie... Je ne venais que vous demander de me permettre l'accès à la berge Ouest de l'Anduin.  
  
L'Homme sourit jovialement:  
  
- Je sais, je sais... Mais je n'ai pas encore déjeuné alors autant mieux que nous le fassions ensemble.  
  
Il désigna une chaise pour Aragorn et lui tendit une assiette pleine de bouillie d'avoine et un grand morceau de pain, le tout arrosé d'eau fraîche. L'homme parla tant qu'Aragorn n'eut qu'à écouter. Il semblait que, depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait personne pour partager ses misères et ses joies. Et le coeur d'Aragorn se réchauffa d'avoir tué ce troll, de cette manière il avait assuré la sécurité de ce pauvre homme.  
  
Comme dessert, il lui présenta une pomme bien brillante. Avec plaisir, le rôdeur croqua dedans alors que le passeur continuait à parler:  
  
-... Des créatures sombres il y en a tellement que je ferme ma porte à double tour. Là, je suis sûr qu'ils ne viendront pas!  
  
Aragorn sentit son coeur se serrer de peine. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas que, même sa porte fermée, de terribles créatures viendraient troubler son sommeil.  
  
-... Vous pensez que je devrais émigrer vers le Sud? La vie commence à devenir très triste et vide ici. Tout le monde quitte ces berges pour traverser le fleuve...  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête et répondit courtoisement:  
  
- C'est à vous de choisir monsieur. Mais je vous confierai qu'à votre place je serais déjà parti. Ces berges deviennent périlleuses et vous serez beaucoup plus en sécurité de l'autre côté.  
  
L'homme hocha la tête puis après un instant de réflexion déclara:  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas le premier homme de cette espèce que j'ai vu. J'ai remarqué que, malgré leurs vêtements souillés et leur apparence négligée, vous avez toujours une politesse et gentillesse incomparable. Des fois, je me demande si derrière vos sombres capes vous n'êtes pas des chevaliers envoyés par les valar.  
  
Aragorn sourit, mais ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois qu'un homme du peuple disait une chose pareille. Peut être que c'était le fait de vivre à côté d'une rivière qui le poussait à maintenir un esprit critique. Il y en avait peu qui voyait au-delà des apparences.  
  
Devant le silence d'Aragorn, le passeur se leva et le guida près de son bac. Aragorn flatta Randir et l'enjoignit à grimper sur le bac sous le regard fasciné de l'homme. Ensemble, ils prirent place sur celle-ci et se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest. Tout en ramant, l'homme parlait encore.  
  
- Vous êtes un homme réservé je présumes. Mais, c'est étrange, je ressens en vous voyant beaucoup d'admiration et de respect, comme on en a pour un roi ou un noble seigneur. Et puis je sens votre gentillesse avec votre respect et votre regard. J'en ai vu moi des seigneurs de Minas Tirith, mais aucun n'a la même noblesse et pureté que vous. Pardonnez moi pour tous ces mots mais... J'ai comme l'impression que je peux vous les dire.  
  
Aragorn sourit de nouveau, puis changea le sujet:  
  
- Allez-vous donc émigrer vers le Sud?  
  
L'homme sourit, imitant le rôdeur et son air évasif:  
  
- Si je pars, il n'y aura personne pour faire traverser la belle Anduin.  
  
Aragorn fronça les sourcils:  
  
- Mais c'est très dangereux... Vous ignorez sûrement quelles créatures sortent de Dol Guldur! J'ai moi-même croisé un troll.  
  
L'homme hocha la tête et répondit:  
  
- Vous aussi vous savez que c'est dangereux d'aller dans ces contrées. Vous semblez venir de la Forêt Noire, même si elle est dangereuse vous y êtes allé pour une quelconque raison...  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête et ajouta:  
  
- Car c'était mon devoir.  
  
L'homme sourit triomphalement et déclara:  
  
- Voilà! Moi aussi c'est mon devoir de servir de passeur pour tous ces gens qui passent. Même s'ils se raréfient avec le temps. Nous voici!  
  
Ils accostèrent sur l'autre berge et Aragorn fouilla dans sa poche. Il voulait donner quelque chose de plus précieux que de l'argent à cet homme. Mais malheureusement il n'avait rien de significatif. Pour une raison, cet étrange homme lui avait donné encore plus confiance en lui-même. Mais alors qu'il tendait quelques pièces, l'homme les refusa. Alors Aragorn leva un regard interrogatoire sur lui. Le passeur lui expliqua sa vision:  
  
- Vous m'avez déjà payé avec votre gentillesse et avec votre capacité de m'écouter. Cela me suffit. Gardez votre argent, car vous en aurez sûrement besoin.  
  
Avec respect, Aragorn inclina la tête avant de prendre congé. Car c'était un homme très noble, comme on en voit très peu...  
  
L'homme lui fit signe d'attendre encore un peu et il voulut lui dire une dernière chose:  
  
- Une fois, j'ai hébergé un elfe. Et en échange il m'a appris sa langue. Vous savez vous lui ressemblez et même si j'imagine que vous voulez garder votre nom secret, moi je vais vous baptiser: pour moi vous vous nommerez Thorongil. L'aigle de l'étoile. Car vous avez certainement un regard agile: noble et perspicace. Quant à l'étoile... Je sais pas. Ça sonne bien à mes oreilles.  
  
Aragorn sursauta, car lui, il savait qui était cette étoile. Et il était certainement l'aigle de cette étoile... Il s'inclina encore en remerciement et reprit sa route.  
  
- Merci et au revoir! Que les valar veillent sur vous!  
  
L'homme sourit et agita sa main, même si le rôdeur avait pris place sur le dos de sa monture et s'éloignait déjà:  
  
- Adieu étranger, puisses-tu accomplir ton devoir pour la gloire d'Eru!!!  
  
Et cette bénédiction le suivit alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'Emnet Est du Rohan.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Mais il savait que les rohirrims avaient besoin d'aide et il ferait de son mieux pour les aider. D'ailleurs, grâce au passeur, il s'était trouvé un nom... Thorongil.  
  
_Arwen, Arwen....  
  
_ Il désirait ardemment voir son visage, lui parler... Entendre sa voix.  
  
Il soupira et caressa du bout des doigts les oreilles de Randir. Il était bien loin d'elle... Mais où qu'il soit, elle resterait toujours dans son coeur et dans ses pensées.  
  
Il chevaucha longtemps dans la solitude. Il vit le terrain rude se muer en prairie infinie. Et, bientôt, il put apercevoir des maisons. Mais à son horreur elles étaient en feu! Alors, enjoignant Randir d'aller plus vite, il porta une main sur la garde de son épée.  
  
Voilà pourquoi son coeur lui disait de se presser...  
  
(( Je me suis inspirée de Sidhartha de Herman Hesse. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette oeuvre, je vous la conseille vivement. Dans ce livre on voit un passeur qui a obtenu la sagesse et est devenu très proche du Nirvana grâce à la rivière à côté de laquelle il vit. A travers elle il médite et tout. Enfin j'ai trouvé sympa que notre cher Aragorn en croise un.))  
  
_Que ferais je sans ma chère béta readeuse et soeur elfique??? Merci Ella (Ly) du fond de mon coeur!_


	7. Les plaines du Rohan

Un chaos inimaginable régnait sur le Rohan et sur ce village en particulier. Des orcs avaient attaqué ces villageois sans défense et il y avait peu de gens pour les protéger.

Aragorn tenta tant bien que mal de faire tomber des orcs, mais c'était difficile, car il y en avait tant.

Devant une grange en feu, le rôdeur aperçut un garçonnet qui tentait de se battre contre un grand orc avec un simple javelot. Poussant Randir au galop, Aragorn arriva à sa rescousse et, d'un bras de fer, jucha l'enfant sur sa monture.

Mais il y avait trop de gens qui tombaient sous les coups.

Dans une confusion de cris et de violence, le rôdeur fit de son mieux pour abattre le plus d'ennemis possible.

Longtemps il se battit, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une cavalerie rohirrim qui prit en charge le désordre et, bientôt, les créatures furent réduites en poussière.

Aragorn était en train de soigner les blessures de Randir quand il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que des rohirrim s'approchaient de lui. Il s'agissait sûrement des hommes du roi, car ils étaient habillés de vert et d'or et leur longue chevelure était propre.

Il inclina la tête en guise de salut et un des hommes, sûrement le porte-parole, le salua en rohirric:

- Halettan!

Estel inclina la tête, il ne savait que quelques rudiments de cette étrange langue. L'homme continua en langue commune:

- Nous voulons vous remercier de nous avoir aidés. D'autant plus qu'à votre arrivée, il n'y avait pas d'aide pour ces pauvres gens.

Estel inclina de nouveau la tête et le rohirrim continua:

- Pour vous remercier nous voulons vous emmener à Edoras afin que vous puissiez rencontrer notre roi Thengel!

La chance devait sourire au rôdeur ; c'était un excellent moyen d'offrir ses services au Rohan et apprendre à connaître le monde des hommes. Il accepta gracieusement et, bientôt, les rohirrims, suivis du dùnadan, prirent la route pour Edoras.

Les rohirrims appréciaient la compagnie du rôdeur, même s'ils le trouvaient très mystérieux et que ses manières n'étaient pas propres à celles d'un homme normal. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir de temps en temps des gondoriens ou même, mais rarement, des dùnedain, mais aucun n'était aussi... elfique que cet homme qui se faisait appeler Thorongil.

Aragorn observa avec fascination les manières de ces hommes. Aux yeux des elfes, ils pouvaient paraître très rustiques et simples. Mais pour le rôdeur, il s'émanait d'eux quelque chose d'inspirant. Un courage exemplaire et une osmose avec leurs montures. Il avait souvent entendu parler des gens du Rohan comme des Seigneurs des chevaux. Et ce qu'il voyait à présent rendait encore plus réel ce titre. Le porte-parole se nommait Feor et était le deuxième maréchal de la Marche, le premier étant Thengel lui-même et le troisième un certain Deorn.

Ils campèrent dans la solitude des plaines et cela permit à Aragorn de converser avec les Rohirrims. Ils étaient ravis de partager leurs pensées. On était bien loin des rohirrim austères et durs qu'Aragorn rencontrerait lors de son retour dans le Rohan juste avant la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient autour du feu, Feor commença à parler de son fils :

- Mon petit Eomund rêve déjà de m'accompagner dans mes batailles. Mais je lui ai expliqué que, malgré sa vaillance, je le verrais mal, à son âge, faire tomber des orcs.

Quelques uns des hommes rirent de bon coeur. Et même le rôdeur sourit ; le petit rohirrim avait de la chance de connaître encore son père et sa mère. Ici, la vie était difficile, on survivait en voyant des êtres chers mourir.

Ce soir-là, alors que le rôdeur s'installait pour dormir et plongeait son regard dans le ciel étoilé, il repensa à tous ces récits qu'il avait entendus. Déjà, un concept qu'il avait enterré dans son enfance se réveillait... La Mort. On n'en parlait que très peu dans le monde elfique et toujours à mi-voix. Ici, c'était une réalité dont on parlait naturellement. Les hommes étaient destinés au trépas, c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Alors on apprenait à accepter ce destin. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils vivaient chaque moment intensément.

A Imladris, on n'avait que très peu abordé la mort d'Arathorn et le départ de Celebrìan restait sous silence. Les dùnedain étaient des gens très renfermés et on parlait rarement de ce genre de chose : la guerre imminente et les servants de Sauron étaient des sujets plus prisés.

Les rohirrims représentaient pour Aragorn des hommes naturels et normaux. Et leur approche de la vie et de la mort était saine et faisait un bien énorme au rôdeur.

Bientôt, après un voyage agréable, mais rapide, Aragorn put apercevoir Edoras et Meduseld. Après les petits villages perdus dans les plaines, l'or du château éblouissait le rôdeur. C'était une superbe vue...

Les gens d'Edoras étaient heureux de revoir leurs cavaliers et les accueillirent avec entrain et rires. On dévisagea avec curiosité et, quelque fois hostilité, le visage bronzé et les cheveux sombres du rôdeur.

Plus que jamais, il apparaissait tel qu'il était: un étranger. Mais Estel avait l'habitude de l'attitude méfiante des hommes. Pour lui, fils des elfes, les hommes étaient d'étranges créatures : brutales et rustres. Parfois, il oubliait presque qu'il était aussi un mortel...

La courtoisie de la salle du trône de sire Thengel était telle qu'on laissa les armes du rôdeur sur lui. Avec une démarche aussi fluide que celle d'un elfe, Estel suivit son protecteur Feor. Celui-ci le présenta et fit l'éloge de son aide. Humblement, Estel s'inclina et montra son respect pour le monarque.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il aperçut une très belle femme aux côtés du roi. Elle était élancée, son teint était clair et ses yeux bleus contrastaient avec ses longs cheveux sombres. Elle observa le rôdeur avec attention, comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées. Et le coeur d'Estel se serra, car elle lui faisait penser à sa bien aimée... _ Douce Arwen_...' Elle lui manquait plus que jamais.

- ... Je vous remercie pour votre courage et votre bonté, jeune homme. J'aimerais pouvoir vous récompenser. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais savoir quel bon vent vous a poussé vers le Riddermark.

Estel était réticent à dévoiler ses origines ; son destin était de rester dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible. Mais il essaya aussi courtoisement que possible de garder son anonymat :

- Je suis un dùnadan, mon nom est Thorongil et je suis voué à la chasse des serviteurs de l'Ennemi. Je désirerais me battre sous vos ordres quelque temps, sire, si, bien sur, cela est conforme à vos désirs.

Le roi Thengel hocha la tête tout en dévisageant le rôdeur. Estel remarqua toutefois qu'il y avait plus d'intelligence dans le regard de la reine. Il semblait que c'était celle-ci qui gouvernait derrière le trône de son époux. Elle prit la parole :

- Thorongil... L'aigle de l'étoile? Vous avez un nom d'origine elfique... Enfin, vous êtes un dùnadan et cela explique beaucoup. Mais pourquoi ne pas dévoiler votre vrai nom? Que craignez vous?

Estel eut presque envie de sourire. Cette femme avait un esprit très critique et une intelligence rapide et concrète. Mais il se retint. Il la fixa de ses yeux gris tandis que le roi la rabrouait tendrement :

- Voyons Morwen, si cet homme a des raisons de cacher son identité, nous n'allons pas le forcer à la dévoiler.

Puis il se tourna vers Estel et déclara gravement:

- C'est avec joie que je vous prendrai sous mes ordres. Enfin sous les ordres de Feor.

Estel dégaina son épée et la déposa aux pieds de Thengel.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père, Estel avait toujours tendance à prêter allégeance à des hommes qui auraient pu être son père. Elrond avait tout d'abord rempli ce vide, puis Gandalf et maintenant le roi du Rohan.

Sur ces entre faits, Newyn, la femme de Feor, qui était une dame de compagnie de la reine Morwen, accourut rejoindre son époux. A ses talons, un bambin de cinq ou six ans la suivait. C'était sûrement Eomund, le petit bout d'homme qui voulait déjà être un héros. Estel avait rarement l'habitude de passer du temps avec des enfants, mais il sourit au petit garçon qui voulait chiper l'épée de son père.

Puis, on se dirigea vers la salle des banquets pour fêter le retour des cavaliers et surtout leur donner un peu de réconfort. Car de plus en plus, il y avait des orcs qui pullulaient dans la région et on était loin de s'en être débarrassés.

Estel eut la place d'honneur, en face du monarque et de son épouse. Il répondait évasivement à leurs questions. Il ne voulait pas mentir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on sache qui il était. Il dut pourtant leur parler vaguement de son voyage à travers la Forêt Noire. Il savait que chacune des informations qu'il donnait était précieusement conservée par dame Morwen. Mais avec une tactique remarquable, Aragorn dévia la conversation lorsqu'on lui demanda qui étaient ses frères adoptifs :

- Dame Morwen, vous n'êtes pas rohirrim d'origine, n'est ce pas? 

Quoique consciente du jeu que jouait le rôdeur, Morwen sourit et répondit gracieusement:

- Je viens du Lossarnach.

Estel sourit:

- Gondor, c'est bien ce que je pensais...

A ce moment précis, une femme entra dans la salle à manger. Devant elle, une fille aux longues nattes brunes ouvrait la marche. A ses côtés, un garçonnet trottait le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas rester en arrière. La femme qui fermait la marche semblait être une nourrice, car elle tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé qui pleurait.

Thengel eut un mouvement d'impatience, mais Morwen bondit pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras :

- Tout doux ma petite Theodwyn! Je suis là...

Puis, son ton se fit dur:

- Hanna, pourquoi Theoden et Morwyn sont tant en retard? Je vous avais pourtant dit de les amener à l'heure du souper!

La nourrice se rembrunit:

- Ma Dame, Sire Theoden refusait de s'habiller et voulait continuer à lire. Je ne voulais pas envoyer Dame Morwyn toute seule.

La reine hocha la tête et tout en gardant le bébé dans ses bras, se rassit à sa place:

- Bien. Vous pouvez partir Hanna. Revenez après avoir mangé pour reprendre Theodwyn et la coucher.

La nourrice hocha la tête et docilement sortit pour rejoindre les cuisines et recevoir son repas.

Morwen semblait ne pas être gênée par l'enfant dans ses bras, et continuait à manger. Theoden fut placé à côté d'Aragorn et Morwyn à côté de sa mère. Le jeune prince regardait Aragorn avec beaucoup de curiosité. Mais à chaque fois qu'Aragorn posait ses yeux sur lui, le jeune garçon tournait la tête. Le rôdeur en était presque à rire, mais il gardait son sérieux. Ce garçonnet lui rappelait son enfance auprès de ses très vieux frères qui devenaient de vrais gamins espiègles dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Mais Morwen lui fit arrêter son manège:

- Theoden, laisse notre invité manger en paix. Si tu veux lui parler, fais-le, mais par les valar, tiens-toi bien!

A ces mots, le petit prince reprit sa contenance et, après quelques instants, adressa la parole au rôdeur:

- Qui êtes-vous?

Estel lui répondit patiemment. Et quand le prince apprit que le rôdeur parlait couramment le sindarin, il se mit à le supplier:

- S'vous plaît! Apprenez moi le langage des elfes!

Ses parents étaient amusés et Morwen regardait avec attention le rôdeur.

- Et bien jeune Theoden, je le ferai avec joie si j'ai le temps. Si en échange vous m'apprenez des rudiments du rohirric.

Theoden accepta avec enthousiasme, mais Aragorn ignorait qu'il avait face à lui un piètre élève qui avait aussi une très mauvaise mémoire. Plus tard, Estel se rendrait compte que la mémoire de Theoden était seulement limitée en matière de linguistique, car le prince n'aura pas oublié le rôdeur.

Le souper se termina dans des discussions animées. Au grand plaisir du rôdeur, un rohirrim commença à chanter une chanson en rohirric. Elle était très mélancolique et le son rustique de la langue lui apportait du charme. C'était comme entendre une nuit de tempête dans l'infinie plaine...

Même Morwen chanta et captiva tout le monde. Thengel la contempla d'un regard tendre et Theoden d'un air admiratif. Puis, quand elle eut fini un chant de Lossarnach, on pria Estel de fredonner quelque chose. Tout d'abord, il ne céda pas, mais quand même Thengel implora un chant, le rôdeur accepta. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida de chanter le lai de Lùthien, enfin une partie du lai...

Ainsi il chanta cette chanson qu'il gardait enfouie dans son coeur, son esprit vagabonda près d'Arwen... Il la revoyait sourire et songeuse. La princesse de son âme, elle était comme un précieux trésor pour lui. 

Quand il eut fini, un long silence s'établit, puis on l'applaudit.

- Merci Thorongil, vous nous avez vraiment comblés avec ce chant. C'est en sindarin, n'est ce pas?

Morwen interrompit son époux:

- Je connais ce lai... C'est celui de Lùthien. Cette histoire m'a été très souvent contée quand j'étais plus jeune. Un de mes tuteurs était un elfe et il me l'a chantée aussi une fois. Merci Thorongil!

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, peut-être qu'elle repensait à sa douce contrée et au monde des gondoriens qui était très différent du Rohan. Elle baissa son regard et se tut.

Estel se sentait mal à l'aise, mais les chaleureux compliments des rohirrim lui redonnèrent sa gaieté.

Et bientôt, tout le monde se sépara pour la nuit. Feor planifia de rester quelques jours, puis aller dans l'Emnet Ouest pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Ainsi Estel avait quelques jours de repos.

Aragorn sortit pour aller fumer sa pipe. Toute cette convivialité et ces discussions faisaient un grand contraste avec sa vie solitaire. Il goûta avec plaisir au silence de la nuit et au spectacle figé du ciel étoilé. Il appréciait la compagnie des rohirrim, mais il se sentait plus chez lui en présence d'elfes. Etrange destin, étrange identité pour le pauvre rôdeur.

Pourtant, il était content, car il rencontrait une telle richesse dans son voyage. Toutes ces cultures, toutes ces paroles étaient conservées précieusement dans son âme.

Quand un jour il serait roi, tout cela lui servirait énormément... Il se força à croire à cette réalité lointaine, car cela ne tenait qu'à lui. Lui seul pouvait faire en sorte que son destin prenne forme.


	8. Un rôdeur sans attaches

Aragorn parlait à mi-voix à Randir tout en le brossant. Cela faisait à présent cinq ans que le rôdeur vivait parmi les Rohirrim.

Il était vu par tous comme un héros et un rohirrim. De plus, il savait parler couramment le rohirric. Il venait de rentrer d'une longue expédition dans l'Emnet Est. Le dunádan sentait l'apogée de l'Ombre. Depuis Barad-Dûr, l'Ennemi planifiait son retour et ses orcs pullulaient. De tout temps, les frontières du Rohan étaient pleines de sang et de guerre. Et puis le dúnadan se sentait nerveux quand ses yeux se tournaient vers l'Isengard. Ses instincts de númenorien le troublaient: pourquoi pressentait-il la croissance d'un Mal là où le plus sage des istari vivait?

Le rôdeur laissa sa monture se reposer dans l'étable et sortit pour rejoindre la cour du roi. Il se sentait presque chez lui ici. C'était avec joie qu'il venait se reposer auprès de Thengel et des siens. Quoique, souvent, dans le plus profond de la nuit, une cruelle nostalgie d'Imladris et de sa famille adoptive lui déchirait l'âme. Il était parfois pénible de toujours surveiller ce qu'il disait et de ne pas être complètement sincère.

Il était loyal envers Thengel: sans aucun doute. Mais... Le Roi savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit sur son identité Et Estel devinait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment être proches à cause des secrets que portait le rôdeur.

Expirant calmement, le dúnadan rejoignit les gens qui étaient autour du feu. Le prince Theoden accourut vers lui en agitant son épée de bois:

Thorongil, Thorongil! Père m'a promis que j'aurai mon épée dans un an! Et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais me battre à vos côtés''

Estel sourit. Il ne serait pas là pour voir le jeune garçon devenir chevalier. Il serait très loin d'ici.

Car il avait pris la décision de partir pour le Gondor. Sa place n'était pas ici ; il y prenait trop d'aise.

Morwen, en sa qualité de reine, lui tendit un gobelet de bière rohirim. Il eut droit à un repas chaud auquel il fit honneur avec appétit. Puis, il resta longtemps à écouter les autres parler tout en contemplant la scène.

Son coeur se serrait à l'idée de s'en aller. Mais il était un errant ; il devait continuer à avancer. Sinon il risquait de prendre racine... Et oublier son devoir.

La petite Theodwyn était à présent une charmante petite fille avec de longues boucles blondes et un sourire d'ange. Pour elle, Estel était une sorte d'oncle et elle adorait Randir. Le rôdeur était encore en train de réfléchir tout en contemplant le feu quand il sentit des petites mains tirer sa main droite:

Tonton Thorongil! Je veux voir Randir... S'il vous plaiiiiiiiît''

Estel ébouriffa les boucles de la petite et lui sourit:

' Princesse, Randir est en train de dormir... Vous voulez le réveiller? '

La petite fit une moue et secoua la tête:

' Non je veux pas le réveiller... Mais Demain je pourrais lui donner des carottes '

Le rôdeur laissa échapper un rire:

' Bien sûr! '

Puis, pour une raison obscure, Theoden se disputa avec sa soeur et ils furent envoyés au lit. Estel replongea alors dans sa réflexion mélancolique.

Le Gondor...

D'une certaine manière, il n'osait pas y aller. Avait-il le droit de fouler la terre de ce royaume?

Il se leva brusquement et sortit tout en se reprenant. Non seulement il avait le droit d'y aller, mais c'était aussi son devoir! Avait-il peur?

Lui, le grand rôdeur, fils de rois... Craignait-il quelque chose?

Il farfouilla dans ses poches et sortit sa pipe. Tout en la bourrant, il repensait à ses frères adoptifs. Le sourire ironique d'Elrohir refit surface dans la confusion de son esprit. Elrohir qui flairait la peur des autres et les forçait à aller au dessus de celle-ci...

Elrohir lui avait toujours dit que vivre équivalait à s'élever au-delà de ses peurs. Quand le petit Estel faisait des cauchemars, il appelait sa mère qui était repartie pour l'Arnor. Néanmoins, Elrohir et Elladan étaient toujours là. Elladan usait d'une méthode douce pour le calmer. Mais Elrohir... Elrohir lui rappelait d'une voix cinglante: _Tu es un fils de rois, tes pères étaient des hommes forts... Ne leur fais pas honte! Ne laisse jamais la peur te contrôler ainsi! Tu m'entends? Jamais!_

En fermant les yeux, Estel pouvait entendre son frère. Elrohir lui avait fait un présent très précieux: la capacité d'écraser ses peurs...

Il irait à Minas Tirith et demanderait à être sous les ordres d'Ecthelion.

Après avoir pris quelques pipées, il rentra rejoindre Thengel et le reste de l'assemblée. Il pouvait sentir le regard perçant de Morwen sur lui. Et il soutint celui-ci. La reine sourit ; elle avait perdu l'habitude des regards elfiques. Ce dúnadan lui rappelait sa jeunesse auprès d'eux.

Thengel remarqua le visage grave du rôdeur:

' Thorongil? Quelque chose vous tourmente? '

Estel fit signe que oui, puis après un instant, prit la parole:

' J'aimerais vous parler seul à seul ce soir après le repas. '

Le roi hocha la tête.

Ainsi, comme promis ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande salle de trône. Morwen était aussi restée assise près de l'âtre. Estel faisait face au couple royal, entre eux le feu crépitait. Il finit par dire:

' Majesté, je vais devoir quitter vos terres. '

Il eut à la fois le coeur serré, mais aussi heureux de voir que son départ affectait le couple royal. Quand on était un errant traqué, les amitiés créées dans le tournant des chemins étaient un bien précieux.

Thengel hocha la tête gravement, mais Morwen le questionna:

' Mais pourquoi Thorongil? Je vous croyais heureux dans le Rohan. '

Le rôdeur sourit:

' Et je le suis Dame Morwen, mais je dois m'en aller. Mon devoir me pousse à me battre contre l'Ombre sous d'autres bannières. Je reviendrai... Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je reviendrai. '

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cette promesse. Peut être que ce n'était pas une promesse: c'était simplement une prédiction.

La belle reine lui adressa un sourire presque maternel :

' Nous ne serons plus là Thorongil: vous êtes un dúnadan, vous avez une longévité plus grande que la notre.''

Thengel prit la parole:

' Si votre décision est prise, puis-je vous demander où votre monture vous mènera? ' Je vais aller à Minas Tirith. J'espère trouver un moyen de me battre sous les ordres d'Ecthelion. '

Le visage de Thengel se figea comme s'il avait soudainement compris quelque chose. Toutefois, il ne dit pas un mot à ce sujet: le rôdeur ne sut jamais si le monarque avait deviné son identité.

Il ne fit qu'assurer:

' Vous partez demain? Je vous donnerai une missive pour Ecthelion afin de vous recommander. ' Merci majesté, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. '

Thengel inclina gracieusement la tête et répondit:

' Je vous remercie aussi Thorongil, car vous avez été une grande aide pour le Rohan. Je ne vous oublierai pas et sachez que si vous décidez de revenir... Vous serez le bienvenu. '

A l'aube, Aragorn empaqueta ses maigres possessions et prit congé des rares personnes déjà réveillées.

Il était déjà loin d'Edoras quand il repensa au petit Theoden: il aurait bien voulu lui parler une dernière fois. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus traîner... Cela ne rendrait la situation que plus douloureuse.

Peut-être qu'il le reverrait.

Il leva son visage vers sa destination: le soleil illuminait les plaines du Rohan et la brise faisait onduler les hautes herbes. Malgré tout, le rôdeur était heureux d'être de nouveau libre et seul avec Randir. Il allait continuer vers l'Est, rejoindre cette ancienne route qui longeait la forêt des drúedain et qui passait au pied d'Amon Dîn jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

Il ne préférait pas passer par la vallée de Stonewain et par conséquent _à travers_ la forêt des drúedain. On savait peu des drúedain, mais Thengel lui avait conseillé d'éviter cette route aussi téméraire qu'il fut.

Il arriverait d'ici quelques jours au Gondor.

Si on l'interrogeait, il pourrait expliquer qu'il était un messager envoyé par Thengel ; il avait rangé la précieuse missive dans sa tunique.

Cela lui faisait étrange d'être soudainement si seul: il s'était habitué à la familiarité des rohirrims. A présent, il n'y avait que le bruit des sabots de Randir, les rares oiseaux et quelques fois il croisait des maisonnettes pleines de vie.

Le soir, il dormait à la belle étoile. Le silence était profond et même Randir semblait y faire révérence en étant le moins bruyant possible. Le rôdeur était étonné de voir qu'ici il y avait une relative paix. Il croisa tout de même des brigands et parfois des orcs solitaires.

Mais c'est dans la sérénité qu'il continua son voyage vers la Cité Blanche.

_Si vous avez reçu des alert fantômes pour ce nouveau chapitre... C'est normal. J'ai du publier ce chapitre au moins 3-4 fois pour tester quels charactères s'affichaient encore sur ff . Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de changer à chaque fois de manière de délimiter des dialogues. Mais bon... Comme le dit si bien Monsieur Mortensen : ** s'adapter et triompher. **_


	9. La cité des rois

À l'aube naissante, le rôdeur se réveilla. La grise et fraîche lumière des premières heures éclairait les alentours. Les oiseaux commençaient à peine à se réveiller.

Il écoutait attentivement le silence: un craquement, un bruit, l'avait réveillé.

Mais il n'entendit rien de plus.

Alors, se levant, il décida de faire une rapide toilette dans la petite rivière. Il s'aspergea le visage, ôtant tout le sommeil qui l'enveloppait encore.

C'est à ce moment que Randir hennit comme s'il retrouvait un ancien ami. Aragorn se retourna vivement et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

Entourant son cheval, se tenaient dignement deux elfes.

Leurs visages étaient impassibles et identiques, ils ne disaient pas un mot.

Le rôdeur haussa les épaules. Ses frères adoptifs étaient à la fois prévisibles et imprévisibles.

« Je me demande sérieusement ce que vous faites dans un endroit aussi perdu. »

Ils se trouvaient tout de même encore loin du Gondor. Cette remarque les fit sortir de leur mutisme:

« Le hasard. Et toi que fais tu ici? »

C'était Elrohir bien évidemment. Qui d'autre pouvait répondre d'une manière froide et familière en même temps?

Aragorn sortit un morceau de pain sec qu'il proposa à ses frères, mais ils refusèrent d'un geste de la tête.

Le rôdeur prit une petite bouchée de son repas. Il s'assit à même le sol et ses frères l'imitèrent. Elladan semblait réfléchir, mais Elrohir avait la réplique rapide:

« Si ce n'était des traces que tu as laissées derrière toi, nous ne t'aurions pas croisé. On se demandait qui était si peu discret dans cette région hostile.

_-_Pas aussi hostile que ça, fit remarquer le rôdeur. »

Elrohir décrocha un sourire:

« Sais tu à quoi ressemble une région vraiment hostile? »

Elladan l'interrompit sans hausser le ton:

« La dernière fois que l'on t'a vu, c'était il y a cinq ans.

_-_Et vous êtes parti sans me dire au revoir. »

Les deux elfes eurent un léger rire. Un rire étrange, sans trop de gaieté ni d'ironie. Il exprimait le lien qui réunissait les jumeaux et le jeune mortel.

« En cinq ans, tu as déjà pris les manières de tes semblables Estel. Tu as déjà perdu nos précieux enseignements. »

Aragorn haussa les épaules:

« Tu as le jugement rapide pour un elfe, Elrohir. »

Ils se turent. Le soleil s'était levé à présent. Et Aragorn savait qu'il devait reprendre la route. Mais il fut répugné à l'idée de prendre si hâtivement congé de ses frères.

« Quels sont les nouvelles d'Imladris? Tout va bien? Maître Elrond, Glorfindel...et les autres? »

Il ne voulait pas mentionner Arwen. Il ne la mentionnait jamais à ses frères. Pourtant ils savaient.

« Oui, tout va bien. Ada et les autres s'inquiètent au sujet de la croissance de l'Ombre. C'est sous ses ordres que nous partons en éclaireur.

_-_J'ai pu remarquer cela au Rohan. Il y a de plus en plus de raids d'orcs. Toutefois, le roi Thengel est ferme et le pays est encore sauf. »

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête.

« Et où vas tu maintenant? »

Estel répondit d'un léger sourire ironique:

« Quoi? Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Je croyais que tout Arda connaissait mes plans. »

Il était si agréable d'être de nouveau entouré de personnes qui le connaissaient bien ; des gens avec qui il ne devait pas se voiler de mystère et discrétion.

« Minas Tirith? »

Le rôdeur hocha la tête. Elrohir bondit sur ses pieds:

« Alors nous pouvons parler en chevauchant. Notre route est encore la même pour quelques temps. Nous avons laissé nos chevaux non loin, pour mieux épier cette étrange créature que nous suivions. »

Aragorn les regarda disparaître pour chercher leurs montures. Il les aurait entendu s'il avait été réveillé. Il sourit à Randir. Rien ne pouvait remplacer la compagnie des jumeaux d'Imladris.

Ils voyagèrent surtout en silence. Parfois, ils parlaient à mi-voix. Même s'ils savaient pertinemment que le lendemain, déjà, ils se sépareraient, la route prenait l'allure de leurs longs périples de l'époque de l'adolescence d'Aragorn. Bientôt, ils ne se trouvèrent plus très loin du mur extérieur de Minas Tirirth. Les jumeaux allaient par la suite traverser l'Anduin.

Le rôdeur ne pensait plus à la grande épreuve qui l'attendait à Minas Tirith. Il ne pensait plus à la légère angoisse qu'il pressentait à l'idée d'entrer dans la Cité de ses Pères. Avec ses frères, il redevenait le jeune rôdeur qu'il désirait être.

Ils lui racontaient leurs dernières chasses d'orcs. Il enviait leur légèreté d'esprit. Pourtant, il savait qu'au fond cela cachait leur haine sans mesure envers ces créatures. Personne n'aimait les orcs, mais peu de personnes les haïssaient comme les jumeaux.

Afin de prolonger leur rencontre, ils campèrent non loin du mur extérieur de Minas Tirith. Aragorn regardait les lumières de la Cité avec émotion. Par contre, la présence de ses frères était davantage précieuse et la Cité serait encore là demain. Alors Estel tourna le dos aux flancs blancs de Minas Tirith pour mieux parler à ses frères. Leurs visages rappelaient celui d'Arwen.

Et il ne préférait pas penser à Arwen.

Trop tôt, un nouveau jour se leva et ils se séparèrent d'une manière évasive comme s'ils allaient se revoir le lendemain. Il n'y avait jamais de grandes phrases dramatiques ou de mots d'usage entre les deux elfes et le dúnadan.

Pourtant, Aragorn les observa disparaître de l'horizon avant de prendre sa propre route. Il pouvait à présent voir clairement Minas Tirith. Il n'oublierait jamais cette première vision. Elle étincelait dans le soleil matinal. Perchée, si près du ciel, elle semblait tendre sa main vers les valar. Immaculée Cité!

Quelque chose en Aragorn réagissait à cette ville. Peut-être était-ce l'héritage qu'il portait en son corps et son âme ou alors était-ce tous ces récits qu'on lui avait contés. Il ne put dire avec exactitude ce qui le touchait à ce point. Il sentit cependant que son destin était intimement lié à celui de cette Cité.

Sa cité, son peuple... Non ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il devait parler. Cette pensée ne fit que glisser dans son esprit. Il n'était qu'un rôdeur du Nord. Plus tard, peut-être cette Cité serait sienne, mais en ce jour naissant, son devoir était d'aller donner cette missive à Ecthelion, Intendant du Gondor.

Guidé par cette volonté, il s'avança vers les portes. Il y avait quelques hommes qui surveillaient les allées et venues. C'était à eux qu'il devait s'adresser.

Un des gardes le dévisagea avec attention et reporta ses yeux sur la missive cachetée que lui montrait cet inconnu.

« Depuis quand Thengel du Rohan envoie un messager qui n'appartient pas à son peuple? »

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage du dúnadan.

« Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux me guider auprès de votre Intendant. »

Le gondorien haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas très enchanté. Mais après une seconde son visage se détendit et il grommela:

« Nous ne laissons pas entrer des mercenaires. Nous avons déjà assez d'ennuis avec le pays sombre à quelques pas. Je serai obligé de vous demander de laisser vos armes à notre poste, en gage de bonne vertu.

Le visage impassible, le rôdeur réfuta:

« Et quel sera votre gage? Qu'est ce qui me garantie que mes armes seront là à mon retour? De plus, les rumeurs disent que l'Intendant encourage des hommes de tout rang et patrie à venir se battre sous sa bannière... »

Le gondorien jeta un regard derrière lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce genre de situation n'arrivait jamais. D'autant plus que les relations entre le Gondor et le Rohan étaient très sommaires.

C'est alors que se présenta un autre gondorien. Ses traits reflétaient la noble naissance que ses vêtements soulignaient. L'homme qui assurait le poste se redressa et inclina la tête. Le nouveau venu toisa froidement le dúnadan:

« Que se passe-t-il Adoros? »

Le gondorien entreprit d'expliquer la situation alors qu'Aragorn observait avec discrétion le nouveau venu. En quelques instants, le rôdeur sut à qui il avait à faire: il était trop jeune pour être lieutenant, mais il avait une place d'autorité.

Ses vêtements n'étaient pas ceux d'un guerrier, mais portaient l'arbre blanc. Il devait être le fils de l'Intendant Ecthelion.

Que pouvait ressentir Aragorn face à l'homme qui représentait l'avenir d'une charge qui aurait dû lui incomber?

Le respect... Et l'humilité.

Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn n'était en aucun cas roi. Qu'il le soit dans un avenir proche ou lointain n'importait pas en cet instant précis.

Il était Thorongil, un sans-nom et sans-lignée qui voyageait en des contrées lointaines.

Oui, il avait le sang et le potentiel des rois anciens, d'après certains. Mais son devoir n'était pas encore semblable au leur.

Son devoir était plutôt celui que partageaient chaque dúnadan du Nord: oeuvrer contre le mal où qu'il se trouve et sous toutes ses formes.

« Je suis Denethor, le futur Intendant, étranger. »

Et il tendit la main vers la missive. Le rôdeur, face à cette réaction tellement suffisante, eut envie de la ranger dans sa tunique. Toutefois, avec maîtrise de lui-même, il lui donna la missive. Le fier gondorien l'arracha presque des mains du rôdeur. Il la décacheta avec un geste tout aussi sec.

Il leva ses yeux gris et dévisagea Aragorn longuement:

« Suivez moi! »

Il se dirigea vers l'intérieure de la cité sans un autre mot et sans montrer un quelconque intérêt pour le rôdeur. Aurait-il été un homme qui voulait s'engager dans l'armée, on l'aurait mené dans les quartiers des divers capitaines et soldats. Ce message était cependant adressé à Ecthelion, pas aux corps de gardes chargés de recruter. La missive était en somme un présent que Thengel avait fait au rôdeur. Bien sûr, sans l'aide du monarque, Thorongil aurait pu être accepté, mais cette lettre faisait foi de sa valeur et son dévouement pour la bonne cause. Et il ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Le fils de l'Intendant ne parlait toujours pas. Si bien qu'Aragorn devait le suivre en silence au pas de course en tenant la bride de Randir.

C'est ainsi qu'on traitait les messagers? Alors, il devrait s'y faire. Aragorn serra les lèvres et ravala son envie de riposter. Il n'était pas en droit de discuter l'attitude du fils de l'Intendant.

Malgré l'apparente arrogance de celui-ci, le rôdeur devait contenir la sienne.

Car, enfouie derrière sa dure éducation et son lourd héritage, il avait une certaine arrogance, comme tout homme.

Il se battait contre elle constamment. Peut-être qu'un jour il arriverait à ne pas sentir ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de ce sentiment et réussir à s'incliner quand l'ennemi même ne le voudrait pas et s'élever ainsi plus haut que lui en puissance.

Mais il était trop tôt pour appeler Denethor un ennemi.

Le rôdeur avait bien appréhendé le futur Intendant. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas d'avoir dans ses alentours un autre homme qui puisse avoir le même ou plus de potentiel que lui.

Il avait jugé Aragorn aussi rapidement que le rôdeur l'avait fait pour lui-même. Après tout, ils étaient deux hommes d'une lignée presque égale. On aurait même pu dire qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux cousins. Par contre, dans le regard du gondorien il y avait une certaine fierté qui n'existait pas chez le rôdeur.

La Cité Blanche... Malgré la rapidité du fils de l'Intendant, Aragorn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de boire la vision qui l'entourait. Ainsi c'était elle qui avait tant vu et pleuré, mais qui se tenait encore fière et libre?

Déjà, l'héritier des rois s'attachait à ce peuple, mais une plus grande vague de honte et de culpabilité l'étouffait.

C'était eux qui avaient été trahis par Isildur? La Cité parut soudainement terne et usée. Le Gondor et l'Arnor avaient été humiliés et détruits à cause de ses ancêtres.

Une voix en lui, qui ressemblait à celle d'Arwen, lui murmura alors: « _Ton devoir n'est pas de t'effondrer sous les erreurs de tes pères mais t'élever au dessus d'elles et rectifier le tort qu'ils ont fait. __Ramener la justice et l'éclat à cette cité._ »

Ils étaient arrivés au dernier cercle de la ville et entraient dans la citadelle. Un homme s'élança pour prendre la monture d'Aragorn. Ainsi le rôdeur se retrouva en face de l'Arbre Blanc. A l'intérieur de sa façade impassible, un torrent d'émotions s'écoulait en lui. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle intensité d'impressions conflictuelles. Aurait il été libre de ses gestes, il serait peut-être tombé à genoux face à l'Arbre. Mais il n'était pas libre, il avait un devoir.

Avec fermeté, il se concentra sur la situation présente et arracha son regard du vieil et stérile arbre.

Il devait après tout se préparer à parler avec l'Intendant lui même. Si le fils avait une pareille attitude, comment serait le père?

Le dúnadan inspira profondément et continua à avancer. Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Elle était vaste et il y avait des statues des anciens rois. Il y faisait frais comme dans un caveau et un silence, qui rappelait ce même lieu funeste, y régnait.

Leurs pas résonnaient, de cette manière l'Intendant devait savoir que quelqu'un venait. Et enfin, le rôdeur put observer celui-ci.

Ecthelion était debout sur les marches du trône du Gondor. Un rayon de soleil illuminait son visage et son regard. Évitant soigneusement de fixer ce trône tant craint, Aragorn inclina la tête en signe de respect.

Pas une seconde il ne pensa à l'ironie de cette image: le fils des rois d'antan s'inclinant face à _son_ intendant.

Il était difficile de voir un air de famille entre le père et le fils. Le visage d'Ecthelion exprimait une telle grâce et lumière dignes de l'âge d'or de Númenor.

Denethor aussi avait des traits de grande noblesse. Mais la différence était dans la bienveillance présente dans le regard de l'Intendant.

Contrairement à son fils, Ecthelion ne douta en aucun cas de la missive et de son porteur. Il s'enquit tout de suite de la santé de Thengel et de la situation au Rohan. Après qu'Aragorn lui eut apporté quelques précisions, l'Intendant soupira et commenta soucieusement:

« Les relations du Gondor et du Rohan ne sont plus ce qu'elles auraient dû être... »

Aragorn leva les yeux et un semblant de compréhension passa entre eux.

Mais il se retint de faire une remarque.

« Et bien Thorongil, je vous souhaite le bienvenu à Minas Tirith. Demain, vous serez ordonné soldat du Gondor aux côtés d'autres jeunes aspirants. Vous pouvez pour l'instant disposer et visiter la cité à votre guise. »

Le dúnadan inclina encore la tête et pris congé des deux hommes. Il s'en alla non sans jeter des coups d'oeil discrets sur les statues de ses ancêtres. Puis, il se retrouva à l'air libre. Il resta quelques instants devant l'arbre, faisant mine de regarder l'horizon. Puis, il continua son chemin. Il devait faire très attention. Ici, plus que dans tout autre endroit, il pouvait se trahir. Il devait s'endurcir.

Il alla aux écuries de la citadelle pour prendre Randir et l'emmener dans la bonne écurie. Il n'avait pas pensé demander où il devait loger. C'était sans importance, dormir à la belle étoile était une habitude. Cet oubli rappelait la vaste différence entre le royaume qu'il venait de quitter et celui qu'il allait mieux connaître. A Edoras, tout était tellement petit... Meduseld ne pouvait pas être comparé à la grandeur de la citadelle. Il s'y était vite trouvé sa place. Mais à Minas Tirith, cela serait plus difficile. Il devrait commencer au rang de soldat.

On l'envoya dans le cercle le plus bas de la cité. En descendant tranquillement, le rôdeur put observer la ville dans tous ses états. Elle était plus silencieuse vers le haut, mais plus on descendait plus la clameur montait. Les manières des gondoriens étaient très distinguées. Même un vendeur de fruits paraissait converser avec grâce et culture. Aragorn était fasciné. Il y avait tant à découvrir. Chaque ruelle laissait entrevoir un nouveau chemin et une multitude de nouvelles choses.

Il finit par décider de loger dans une auberge. Elle était simple, bruyante, mais beaucoup plus distinguée que la seule auberge d'Edoras. Il y avait déjà des couverts à chaque table et une jolie demoiselle servait les gens. Aragorn la regarda traverser la salle d'un air rêveur. Il était soudainement fatigué. Sa promenade l'avait mené à la porte de cette auberge à la nuit tombée. Il n'avait que très peu dormi la veille à cause de la présence exceptionnelle des jumeaux. Il désirait ardemment manger et dormir dans un lit bien douillet. Une vague de sommeil l'enveloppa alors qu'il attendait son repas. Dans un état de semi-rêve, il s'imaginait être à Bree qui n'était qu'une halte avant de rejoindre Imladris. Et là-bas il reverrait Arwen.

La servante déposa une assiette fumante de ragoût et le rôdeur revint péniblement à la réalité. Enfin, pas aussi péniblement que ça... Car la qualité du repas dépassait largement ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Bree. Tout en mangeant, il gardait un oeil sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. La majorité des gens attablés étaient des hommes. Et peu de gens buvaient de la bière, d'ailleurs elle avait un goût détestable; rien à voir avec celle du Poney Fringant. Leurs verres étaient emplis d'un vin doré d'une teinte très claire. Il sentait des regards pesants sur lui. Sa tenue rapiécée et boueuse passait inaperçue à Meduseld. Par contre, ici on pouvait voir clairement qu'il était un étranger.

Il avait fini son repas et terminait sa chope quand un jeune homme vint vers lui. Il s'enquit timidement:

« Êtes vous un rôdeur d'Ithilien? Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je... »

Le rôdeur sourit légèrement. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre:

« Non, je suis un étranger. Du moins, je serai nommé soldat du Gondor dès demain. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Il devait avoir quelques années de moins qu'Aragorn.

« Je suis d'Ithilien. Mon nom est Elentar. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez un rôdeur, car je croyais pouvoir vous demander de porter un message à mon frère. Il est rôdeur d'Ithilien. »

Elentar semblait très nerveux, il demanda précipitamment:

« Cela vous dérange si je m'assied avec vous? On pourra faire connaissance. Je ne connais personne à Minas Tirith.

_-_Cela tombe bien, moi non plus. »

La fatigue s'était dissipée, le rôdeur était à présent intrigué par ce jeune homme. Cela lui faisait aussi plaisir de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait s'avouer que quelqu'un de très loin veillait sans doute sur lui. Où qu'il allait, il trouvait toujours la bienveillance et la générosité.

Elentar s'installa en face de lui et ils continuèrent leur conversation:

« Mais comment cela se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas rôdeur comme votre frère? »

En disant cela, Aragorn sourit intérieurement : « _Et comment cela se __fait-il que **je** ne sois pas un rôdeur_ ». Et pour une fois, son secret lui sembla moins pesant, voir même amusant.

« On ne m'a pas jugé assez apte pour me débrouiller là-bas. Vous savez que les rôdeurs sont des guerriers et peuvent suivre une piste comme des elfes!

_-_ J'ai entendu cela sur eux. »

Le jeune homme prit une gorgée de sa boisson, puis fronça les sourcils:

« D'ailleurs d'où venez vous?

_- _Du Rohan. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Son séjour au Rohan l'avait marqué, et d'une certaine manière les terres du seigneur des chevaux faisaient parti de lui. Le jeune homme ne le questionna pas plus sur ses origines et ils parlèrent du lendemain. Et de tout ce que leur serment pour servir le Gondor impliquerait.

Ce soir là, avant de se coucher, Aragorn regarda la ville endormie depuis sa fenêtre. Demain serait un nouveau jour et il entamerait sa nouvelle vie. Plus que jamais, il disait au revoir à Aragorn le dúnadan, car le lendemain, il ferait serment de servir le Gondor. Des paroles qui avaient bercé son enfance, des paroles qui seraient les siennes. Son service envers le peuple que ses ancêtres avaient failli allait commencer. Et il espérait en être à la hauteur. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, des images se bousculèrent dans son esprit: la tragique silhouette de son père, le visage d'abord épanoui de sa mère, puis pareille à une rose qui se fanait, le visage harmonieux d'Arwen, Elrond qui le regardait froidement, les jumeaux toujours aussi stoïques, les plaines de l'Arnor, le refuge d'Imladris, Edoras... Tout se mêlait, alors qu'il finit par s'abandonner dans l'oubli de la nuit.


	10. Envinyatar

_Après 2 ans d'absence, me revoici à poster pour ma fic préférée. Je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs (s'il y en a encore) mais ma muse m'avait quittée. Maintenant, grâce au défi du Poney Fringant, je me suis replongée dans la vie de mon rôdeur préféré. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, merci à Elysabeth la béta béton de choc sans qui ce texte serait illisible. _

Aragorn sentait tout le poids de l'orgueil de ses ancêtres.  
Il arpentait les ruelles étroites ou larges de la citée blanche. C'était un de ses jours de permission. Comme il n'avait pas de famille à voir ou d'amis avec qui renouer, son temps était teinté de solitude et de réflexion.  
La foule était dense sur la place de Melentarmë, Thorongil se fraya aisément un passage. Un ou deux murmures ne lui échappèrent pas: on parlait de lui. Le Capitaine de la 10ème compagnie ignora ces commentaires même si au fond de lui, dans la fougue de sa jeunesse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier. On louait ses talents de commandant et certains répétaient les dires d'Ecthelion à son sujet. Pendant l'espace d'un infime instant, il imaginait Elrond ou Arwen entendre de telles paroles... Mais il se renfrogna et ignora cette pensée. Sur ses épaules étaient fixées ses affaires personnelles et à sa ceinture était ceinte son épée. Il n'avait pas grand chose. Il s'engouffra bientôt dans une auberge au hasard. Elle était située dans les cercles les plus inférieurs de la cité et ici les gens n'étaient pas orgueilleux ou plein de faste. Il s'attabla dans un coin et bientôt une bière se trouva en face de lui. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite la clameur qui l'entourait. Ses pensées le projetaient très loin. Ce n'était même pas à Imladris qu'elles s'accrochaient... Il revoyait l'Arnor balayé de vent. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa mère depuis plus de vingt ans. Il se souvenait de son apparence spectrale lors de sa dernière visite. Mais il ignorait si elle était encore en vie. Il la voyait telle qu'il se souvenait d'elle pendant son enfance. Il y avait cette image trouble d'une jeune femme aux côtés d'un homme de haute stature. Quelque fois, le rôdeur avait l'impression que la femme le regardait. Il pouvait sentir son regard transpercer son âme. Il prit une gorgée de bière et se recentra sur le présent. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses parents, l'homme eut envie de plonger son regard dans le vert espoir du seul signe de son destin qu'il portait sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas la sortir de sa cachette. Dans la cité de ses pères, il n'osait pas porter Barahir. Il la gardait dans une petite pochette d'un tissu sombre.  
Il venait d'allumer sa pipe quand une voix familière l'arracha complètement du passé:

- Capitaine Thorongil!! Que faites-vous là?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du rôdeur quand il reconnut un des hommes de sa compagnie.

- Elenion, je pourrais te retourner la question... Que fais-tu dans une auberge ton premier soir de permission?

Le jeune gondorien s'assit face à son supérieur et il posa sa chope sur la table.

- Amarien me trouvait trop dissipé pour laisser dormir les petits, elle m'a chassé.

La lumière dans ses yeux, comme son ton nonchalant, ne cachait pas le fait qu'il y avait une grande complicité entre lui et son épouse. Il en parlait souvent alors qu'ils arpentaient les sauvages terres de l'Ithilien. Après quelques instants écoulés à écouter les âneries que leur voisin débitait à haute voix au sujet des monstres  du Mordor qu'il avait vu, Elenion finit par revenir à sa question de départ.

- Moi, comme ce bonhomme, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être ici. Et vous Thorongil, avec vos airs mystérieux, je suis sûr que vous avez une demoiselle qui vous attend quelque part dans la citadelle.

Un sourire détaché étira les lèvres du rôdeur mais son visage ne laissa rien passer. Il répondit d'une manière neutre:

- Je visitais cette auberge pour voir si elle était convenable pour y passer la nuit...

Une lueur amusée glissa dans son regard:

- Mais je crains fort que des monstres du Mordor viennent me réveiller ce soir.

Elenion qui, comme les jeunes soldats du Gondor, admirait son supérieur, écarquilla les yeux et s'écria:

- Vous n'allez pas tout de même dormir dans une auberge le premier soir de permission! N'avez vous pas de la famille ici? Vous êtes après tout un des nôtres...

L'assurance et les mots du jeune homme réchauffèrent le coeur de Thorongil le dúnadan. Pourtant, il maintint la barrière de mystère qui le séparait de ses compagnons d'armes et expliqua évasivement qu'il venait du Nord.  
Ebahi, Elenion l'écoutait, puis lui posa une succession de questions.  
Les terres du Nord constamment ravagées par les loups, les wargs et les orcs ne pouvaient pas être oubliées par les gondoriens. Dans la douce chaleur du Sud et l'Ombre qui croissait sous leurs yeux, le Nord était porteur d'ancestrales légendes et d'un espoir qu'on n'osait mentionner.

Les heures filaient et bientôt l'auberge commença à se vider. Elenion se leva et s'assura que son épée était bien fixée sur sa ceinture. Il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à son supérieur. Au long de la soirée, à chaque fois qu'il lui avait offert le gîte, le rôdeur trouvait une manière gracieuse et impersonnelle pour refuser. Le jeune gondorien se sentait dans l'obligation de l'emmener chez lui. Malgré sa stature impressionnante et sa carrure de capitaine, Thorongil ressemblait à un jeune hêtre qui tentait de se tenir droit dans la tourmente du vent. Il n'avait rien qui inspirait la pitié. Mais l'ombre qui passait quelques fois dans ses yeux gris inspirait la sympathie et une envie de mieux le connaître. Un désir de savoir qui se cachait vraiment sous ce masque impassible poussa le jeune soldat à demander:

- Capitaine, laissez moi vous inviter dans mon humble demeure.

Thorongil inspira profondément. Il gardait ses yeux sur le jeune homme, mais il était conscient de l'auberge qui s'élevait autour de lui. Il savait que sa chambre serait peu propre, froide et surtout silencieuse. Au Rohan, on ne l'avait jamais laissé seul. Mais au Gondor, la solitude était constante. C'était propre à ce peuple fier de garder une certaine distance entre eux. La dextérité du pauvre Elenion qui avait passé la soirée à tenter d'inviter le dúnadan chez lui finit par avoir raison de lui: il accepta.

- Vous avez fini par me convaincre. J'espère que votre épouse n'aura pas trop de difficulté à m'accommoder.

- Non non, Amarien sera honorée tout comme je le suis.

Une femme habillée simplement et au visage fatigué ouvrit la porte. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le rôdeur qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Elle n'avait de yeux que pour son époux. Elle lui adressa un éloquent sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Mais il lui prit la main et lui présenta Thorongil. Elle rougit et baissa ses mains comme prise en faute.

- Excusez-moi Capitaine Thorongil, je ne vous avais pas vu. Entrez...

Elle recula et laissa les deux hommes entrer. La maison était étroite, toutefois bien tenue. Malgré l'attention que la jeune femme avait porté à son intérieur, on voyait que cette maison était habitée par de jeunes enfants.

- Amarien, j'ai invité mon capitaine à rester ici ce soir. Il voulait prendre une chambre aux _Pieds Blancs_.

La jeune femme sourit gentiment au rôdeur et expliqua:

- Je travaillais là-bas comme serveuse avant de rencontrer Elenion. Je connais l'état de ces chambres. Venez... Je vais vous préparer un lit.

Elle se tourna vers son époux et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Elle ne savait pas où installer le capitaine. Ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop dans cette minuscule maison. Le dúnadan sentait le malaise de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas voulu cette situation. Il préférait dormir à la belle étoile. Il allait parler quand Elenion lui demanda si ça lui dérangeait de dormir dans leur salon.

Bientôt, le rôdeur se retrouva allongé sur une paillasse qui sentait la campagne. Il ferma les yeux.

Amarien tentait de ne pas rire trop fort en écoutant les blagues de son époux. Ils étaient encore enlacés et leurs peaux ne faisaient qu'une.

- Elenion, depuis quand connais-tu cet homme?

Le jeune soldat répondit prestement:

- Je t'en parle depuis des années Amari. C'est un guerrier redoutable et un bon stratège. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai raconté sur la mission à laquelle j'ai participé pour sauver sire Denethor? Et bien c'était Capitaine Thorongil à la tête de nos hommes. Je suis quand même dans sa compagnie depuis des années!

Puis, d'un soupir de dégoût, Elenion maugréa:

- Mais même malgré cela Denethor n'a pas daigné le remercier... Je ne comprends pas. Quelque fois j'ai l'impression qu'ils se ressemblent. Mais d'autres...

Il se faisait tard. Il savait que son épouse ne semblait guère intéressée par sa conversation alors il se tut. Bientôt, ils plongèrent tous deux dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, Aragorn s'était éclipsé aux premières lueurs pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le niveau où le jeune couple vivait était peu salubre et les échoppes nauséabondes côtoyaient des maisons peu recommandables. Une femme dont les traits trahissaient une beauté dilapidée sourit avidement à Aragorn. Et comme si on lui avait planté une flèche dans sa dernière cicatrice, il sentit l'absence d'Arwen. D'un sourire plein de compassion, il repoussa les avances de cette femme et rebroussa le chemin.

Il ne la connaissait pas. Que savait-il d'Arwen? Pourtant, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle existait, son absence était lancinante. Mais comme à son habitude, il relégua son souvenir au fond de sa mémoire et retourna son esprit dans le présent.

A l'intérieure de la petite maisonnette, Amarien préparait du thé et le délectable arôme de pain frais s'élevait dans la pièce. Ils mangèrent tous trois en conversant de diverses nouvelles que la jeune femme avait apprises au marché. Puis, après maints remerciements, Aragorn prit congé. Il avait encore une poignée de journées avant de retourner dans les rangs. Il décida tout d'abord d'aller dans le niveau de la cité qui abritait les artisans forgerons. Il avait besoin de faire souder son épée qui semblait en bien mauvais point.

La forge de Líbaan était enfumée et il y faisait très chaud. Aragorn roula sa cape et la coinça sous un bras. On ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait ce forgeron sans âge. Malgré cela, pour certains habitués, il était le meilleur. Non seulement ses armes étaient solides, elles étaient également gracieuses et légères. D'autres gens, les solitaires, aimaient venir à cette forge car Líbaan avait toujours un mot de sagesse à leur offrir. Son jeune apprenti avait à peine douze ans et se prénommait Isildur. C'était un nom très lourd à porter : on raconte que le jour de sa naissance son père était trop ivre pour balbutier un autre nom. Aragorn évitait avec adresse de prononcer son nom. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire dans cette cité.

- Bonjour Messire Thorongil! Vous êtes debout de bonne heure.

Le forgeron plongea dans l'eau la lame qu'il venait de redresser. Aragorn posa son épée ébréchée sur la table.

- Vous oubliez que les soldats sont comme les forgerons: toujours éveillés.

Lîbaan palpa la lame en secouant la tête:

- Comment est-ce possible? Mes épées ne s'abîment jamais autant.

Le rôdeur sourit avec gaieté:

- Leurs possesseurs sont bien plus soigneux que moi. A vrai dire, Maître Líbaan, je vous conseillerais de fortifier vos armes car les armures des orcs et les boucliers des Haradrim deviennent de plus en plus coriaces...

- Ma parole! Les jeunes de votre époque ne savent pas ce que c'est le respect pour leurs aînés!

Une lueur amusée brillait dans les yeux bleus du forgeron. Il s'empara avec aisance de l'arme.

- Cela ne va me prendre que quelques instants. Isildur peut vous montrer mes nouvelles créations dans l'arrière-boutique.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête et suivit le jeune garçon. Il avait perdu son poignard lors d'un combat avec un solide gaillard. Il se pencha sur les divers coutelas, poignards et autres armes que le forgeron avait confectionnées. Certes, elles n'avaient pas la grâce de ce qui se faisait forger à Rivendell et pourtant... Quelque chose de presque elfique s'en découlait. Une fois de plus, Aragorn se demanda où Líbaan avait appris son métier. Il se saisit d'un poignard forgé. Le manche était en acier, une sorte de boucle recourbée, sa lame n'était pas trop longue. Une fois enfourné, il pourrait facilement être transporté. Le manche avait été travaillé comme un serpent recourbé aussi délicat que de la dentelle mais aussi solide qu'un roc. Le jeune Isildur s'empressa d'expliquer :

- Maître Líbaan a réalisé cet ouvrage d'une seule pièce, mais il a fallu plusieurs heures pour le terminer. Il voulait faire un objet qui rappelle le passé... Quand il y avait un roi dans notre cité.

La mâchoire du rôdeur se contracta et il hocha la tête machinalement. Il glissa un doigt dans la courbure du manche. Son séjour à Minas Tirith rendait son fardeau de plus en plus lourd. Comme après chaque situation de ce genre, il désirait quitter les murs trop élevés de la cité et se perdre dans la nature.

- Ceci est ma pièce maîtresse en ce qui concerne les poignards!

Maître Líbaan était entré dans l'arrière boutique et tendait l'épée à Aragorn. Il reposa le poignard et leva son épée pour tester son équilibre. Puis il la glissa dans son fourreau fixé à sa taille.

- Je me suis basé sur une ancienne gravure représentant notre noble défunt Roi Elendil.

La main du jeune rôdeur ne lâcha pas la garde de son épée. Avec beaucoup de peine, il prit la parole:

- C'est sans aucun doute le poignard le mieux travaillé que j'ai vu. A part, évidemment, ce que j'ai vu chez les elfes.

C'est dans ce fleuve d'émotions qu'Aragorn se trahit presque. Lîbaan et son apprenti le regardaient avec étonnement. Le maître forgeron fut le premier à reprendre sa contenance:

- Et bien, Capitaine Thorongil, vous avez voyagé bien loin.

Cette remarque désinvolte rassura le dúnadan. Dans ses yeux gris, normalement voilés, de la gratitude pouvait être remarquée. Ce changement n'échappa pas à la perspicacité du forgeron. Mais il n'était pas de nature à faire parler les gens. Son métier était sa vie et c'est dans ses objets qu'il figeait ses questions muettes. Il prit sa création tant admirée par lui-même et fit un signe que le jeune Isildur comprit. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et tendit un fourreau en cuir sombre. Ayant glissé le poignard dans l'étoffe, le forgeron le présenta au rôdeur. L'arme était déposée en travers des deux paumes de l'artisan. Il avait baissé les yeux et levé les bras vers le jeune homme qui le dépassait d'une bonne taille.

Aragorn comprit soudainement le geste du forgeron:

- Je ne peux pas... Je...

Il balbutiait malgré son calme légendaire. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce poignard qui ressemblait à celui de son illustre ancêtre.

- Je n'ai pas assez de d'argent pour acheter un tel objet.

Le forgeron leva les yeux et sourit:

- C'est un présent, Voyageur du Nord. Il n'est pas à vendre. Je ne pourrai pas échanger de l'argent pour quelque chose dans lequel j'ai mis tous mes espoirs et toute mon âme. De tous ceux qui viennent ici, vous êtes le plus honnête.

Les mains d'Aragorn se tendirent presque malgré lui vers l'arme.

- Et j'ignore en partie pourquoi vous méritez cela. Mais, Thorongil, si avec ce présent je peux vous remercier de vous être battu pour notre royaume... Et bien je serai reconnaissant que vous acceptiez mon présent.

Le forgeron déposa l'arme dans les mains tendues d'Aragorn. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment répondre. Sa main droite se resserra sur le manche du poignard. Et d'une voix enrouée, il répondit:

- J'accepte d'honorer cette oeuvre. Mais je ne puis accepter votre remerciement. Ce que j'ai fait pour le Gondor et ses enfants n'est que mon devoir et ne mérite aucune rétribution.

Il inclina la tête. Et avant que le forgeron puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le rôdeur déposa ce qu'il devait à celui-ci pour ses réparations et s'en alla.

Il était reconnaissant envers cet homme. Pas pour son présent matériel, même s'il avait rarement vu un couteau ouvragé aussi délicatement et solidement, mais pour ce qu'il avait dit.

Le pas du capitaine était plus léger. Même s'il se sentait oppressé par cette cité trop blanche, il savait à présent qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il ne resterait pas à Minas Tirith. Chacun de ses mots et de ses actions déplaisaient au fils de l'Intendant. Et chaque geste et phrase de ce dernier rappelaient à Aragorn qu'il n'était rien pour cette cité. Il n'était pas encore temps qu'il prenne tout le poids du passé sur ses jeunes épaules. Il avait encore tant à accomplir... Avec entrain, le rôdeur monta à travers les différents niveaux de la cité. Arrivé à la citadelle, il demanda une audience avec l'intendant du Royaume du Gondor.

Il attendait dans la place en face de la salle du trône. Il n'aimait pas venir ici. Ses pas se ralentirent en face de l'Arbre mort, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Un garde vint le quérir et ensemble ils allèrent aux portes de la grande salle. Aragorn prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Il marcha sans porter son regard à droite ou à gauche. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la silhouette de l'intendant, mais pas plus haut.

Ecthelion se tenait debout devant le siège des intendants. Ses yeux gris et ses cheveux sombres rappelaient qu'il faisait parti de ces derniers dúnedain du Sud. Il regardait son capitaine avec bienveillance. Avec la poignée d'années que Thorongil avait passé à ses ordres, l'intendant avait appris à l'apprécier. Sa vision des stratégies militaires et son courage ne lui faisaient pas défaut. Mais plus que cela, l'intendant appréciait l'homme qu'il discernait quelque fois sous son masque. Un homme qui riait volontiers avec insouciance et qui avait toujours d'intéressantes histoires à raconter. Or cette partie de Thorongil faisait rarement apparition.

- Thorongil, je suis content de vous voir. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'ai que suivi vos ordres.

Puis, ils parlèrent des défaites, plus nombreuses que les victoires, qu'avait subi le Gondor. Quand ils se parlaient ainsi, ils étaient presque égal à égal. Deux hommes qui avaient la même passion pour la justice et le même sens du devoir. C'est à ces moments-là qu'Ecthelion avait un sentiment qu'il cherchait vainement à écraser: il désirait que son fils ait le coeur aussi pur que Thorongil. Sous l'intensité de son regard, Aragorn sentait toujours son anonymat menacée. Il avait l'impression que le regard perçant d'Echtelion lisait la vérité dans son coeur. Alors, comme à chaque fois, il coupa court à la conversation. Il lui fallait mettre sur la table le sujet qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

- A vrai dire, mon seigneur, je suis venu vous parler parce que j'aimerais rejoindre la garnison d'Ethelan. Il se trouve en ce moment en Ithilien du Sud, mais il ira bientôt près de Linhir surveiller la côte.

Abasourdi, Ecthelion ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il s'était attaché à cet étranger. Aragorn continua d'une voix plus douce:

- Je reviendrai à Minas Tirith pour être directement sous vos ordres. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Ethelan a besoin d'aide avec les corsaires.

Echtelion, pris d'une soudaine honte, baissa les yeux. A travers le ton du jeune homme, il avait senti que ce dernier essayait d'épargner ses sentiments. Il était l'intendant, le représentant du roi et le voilà qui avait l'impression de s'adresser à un égal ou pire un supérieur! Il inspira profondément et il reprit contenance. Il était Ecthelion fils de Turgon et il avait un soldat face à lui.

- Je vous donne la permission Thorongil et j'écrirai une missive au commandant Ethelan. Mais avant votre départ, j'aimerais un dernier conseil...

Un sourire étira les lèvres du rôdeur.

- Ce ne sera certainement pas le dernier, mon seigneur.

Ecthelion partagea son sourire, puis il se renfrogna:

- J'aimerais que vous restiez ce soir à la citadelle pour un dîner. Vous pourrez très bien prendre la route à l'aube. J'ai un invité très important qui vient. Et avant son arrivée, j'aimerais vous expliquer les dernières nouvelles que j'ai reçues.

Aragorn hocha la tête. Ecthelion se rapprocha de lui et d'un muet accord ils sortirent de la salle pour aller dans un lieu où leurs paroles raisonneraient moins. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt dans un les jardins intérieurs de la citadelle.

- C'est au sujet d'un pressentiment que nous avons tous deux partagé depuis longtemps. Nous avons malheureusement raison... Il y a quelques mois de cela, lorsque vous vous trouviez à Cair Andros, Mithrandir est venu. C'est...

Bien que surpris, Aragorn l'interrompit:

- Je sais qui est Mithrandir. Je l'ai connu il y a quelques années de cela. Que vous a-t-il dit?

- Thorongil, mon ami, l'Ombre croît derrière les montagnes sombres. Et nous devons nous préparer pour la tempête. J'ignore quand elle s'abattra sur nous, mais je crains pour mon peuple. Nous ne pourrons pas endurer sa foudre seuls et non préparés.

Aragorn lança un regard perçant à son aîné:

- Peut-être que le temps de raviver d'anciennes alliances est venu...

L'intendant soupira:

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que vous le pensez capitaine. Les siècles se sont écoulés en consolidant ce mur qui nous séparent des fils d'Eorl.

- Pourtant, Thengel...

L'homme secoua la tête:

- A nous deux nous ne pouvons pas maintenir une alliance. Pour cela, nous avons besoin d'avoir notre peuple derrière nous. Comme vous me l'avez raconté, là-bas les temps sont encore plus durs et ils n'en ont pas pour voler à notre secours. Quant au Gondor... Notre peuple a perdu sa considération envers ses frères du Nord, comment pourrait-il en avoir pour ceux qui ne partagent pas le même sang?

Aragorn allait répondre quand le son d'un pas sur l'allée les fit faire volte-face. Denethor les observait avec intensité, pourtant son expression était indéchiffrable. Contrairement à son père, il montrait rarement ses émotions.

- Père, Capitaine Thorongil...

La conversation ne reprit pas son cours et ce fut à cet instant qu'Aragorn constata que l'intendant ne tenait pas à partager ces informations et interrogations avec son fils. Après quelques instants de silence gêné, Ecthelion reprit la parole:

- Thorongil m'apprenait son désir d'aller servir aux côtés du commandant Ethelan.

D'un regard froid, Denethor toisa son rival:

- J'ignorais qu'un soldat faisait passer ses désirs avant les ordres de son Seigneur.

Aragorn soutint son regard sans flancher, mais décida de répondre avec calme:

- Je suis, comme vous, à la merci de l'Intendant.

Ecthelion toussota et interrompit ce jeu de paroles d'une rivalité presque fraternelle:

- Sous mon ordre, Capitaine Thorongil ira servir près du Linhir. Peut-être qu'il pourra voir ton beau-père, Denethor.

Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler fils en présence de celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir comme fils. Denethor sentit cela et répondit froidement:

- Certes, Adrahil sera là avec son fils sans doute. Père, je suis venu vous voir, car j'ai entendu dire que vous dîneriez en compagnie de ce suppôt de Sauron ce soir.

Aragorn tressaillit et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on parle ainsi de Gandalf.

- Sans Mithrandir, cela ferait longtemps que le Gondor aurait sombré dans l'obscurité.

Denethor se tourna vers Aragorn avec un sourire:

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné en vous voyant défendre ce vieux conteur de fables? Je parle à mon père, l'intendant, et non à un de ses vulgaires soldats.

- Denethor!

Mais déjà, le fils de l'intendant s'en allait dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Et Ecthelion lança un regard désolé à son ami:

- Je ne sais pas comment mon fils est devenu ainsi. C'est... C'est pour cela que vous vous en allez?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard:

- Denethor me voit comme un rival dans votre affection et à tort dans sa succession. Je préfère lui rendre son terrain et continuer à servir le Gondor et son intendant au loin. De plus, il est temps que je reprenne la route.

Ecthelion ne répondit pas pourtant il soutenait le regard du rôdeur. Il semblait réfléchir à une question qui venait de prendre racine dans son esprit.  
Il finit par détourner les yeux et dire:

- Mithrandir doit être arrivé. Je lui ai dit de se présenter à mes appartements. Est-ce que vous voudriez vous rafraîchir avant ce repas?

Le rôdeur secoua négativement la tête et en silence ils retournèrent dans la citadelle.

A leur entrée, Mithrandir se leva. Il sourit chaleureusement en voyant Aragorn. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il venait de trouver la solution d'une devinette trop facile.

- Vous êtes donc Thorongil.

Ecthelion fronça les sourcils. Son capitaine ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il connaissait Mithrandir?

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Et c'était vrai, Aragorn était heureux de voir un visage du passé. Quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement qui il était. Il faisait aussi confiance à l'istar pour préserver son anonymat.

Ils parlèrent des nouvelles fortifications de Minas Tirith pendant qu'ils s'installaient pour manger et les servants disposaient les mets. Quand Ecthelion les eut congédiés, ils purent enfin commencer leur discussion. Gandalf semblait plus inquiet qu'à son habitude et encore plus mystérieux. Il parlait toujours autant en devinettes.

- Pensez-vous que l'Ombre nous attaquera bientôt? De mon vivant?

Ecthelion faisait parti de ces hommes qui avaient conscience de leur mort et de leur responsabilité. Il ne cilla pas en prononçant cette phrase. Il craignait pour son royaume à sa mort.

Le repas était terminé, Aragorn et Gandalf fumaient leur pipe alors que l'intendant sirotait un verre de miruvor. Le mage tira sur sa pipe avant de répondre:

- Je pense que ça ne sera pas de votre vivant mais... Je pense que votre fils sera là.

Le visage d'Ecthelion se tordit de doutes et peines. Mais, pendant un petit instant, il se détendit et demanda d'une voix très basse:

- Est-ce qu_'il_ viendra?

Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Les yeux de Gandalf scrutèrent le visage d'Aragorn. Il ne disait rien. Mais sentant le regard de son ami, il glissa une main dans sa poche. Il respectait Ecthelion comme il l'aurait fait avec son père. Il avait tant voulu lui dire la vérité. Il savait que Gandalf lui faisait confiance. Alors, il sortit Barahir et la glissa sur son doigt. Quand il prit une pipée une petite étincelle émeraude attira le regard d'Ecthelion.  
Une étrange expression tirait son visage comme s'il avait finalement compris qui était l'homme en face de lui. Aucun des trois hommes ne dit un mot. Gandalf ne répondit que lorsque Ecthelion posa son verre vide sur la table:

- La lignée des rois perdure. Et quand son heure sonnera, alors le sans couronne viendra.

Les trois hommes gardèrent encore le silence. Ecthelion comprenait mieux qui était Thorongil et pourquoi il s'éloignait de son héritage. Son temps n'était pas encore arrivé. Et d'une certaine manière, l'intendant était triste de ne pas pouvoir assister à son avènement. Comme un père qui savait qu'il ne verrait jamais son fils devenir un homme.  
Voilà pourquoi il avait senti ce profond attachement pour cet étranger. Leurs ancêtres avaient été profondément liés dans le service pour leur peuple. Il voulait dire au jeune homme qu'il ferait un bon roi et qu'il avait une noblesse sans mesure. Son humilité l'élevait au-dessus de tous les hommes et il ne devait jamais la perdre. Mais Ecthelion savait que jamais ce sous-entendu serait explicité clairement et qu'il n'avait donc pas le droit de dire cela. Il garderait ce secret jusque dans sa tombe. Mais à présent, il avait confiance en l'avenir. Que son fils vienne ou non à prendre le pouvoir, tout ce qui serait détruit serait régénéré: les ruines matérielles comme l'espoir immatériel.  
Et comme pour lui-même, l'intendant murmura:

- Envinyatar.

Aragorn avait les yeux rivés sur la table. Il ne dit rien, pourtant ce mot, cette appellation, se grava dans sa mémoire.

Quand enfin Ecthelion signifia la fin de leur conseil, les deux hommes prirent congé de leur hôte. Ecthelion ne savait plus comment parler à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son protégé. Mais Aragorn inclina la tête comme à son habitude. Il était impassible et rien ne témoignait de leur conversation. L'anneau de Barahir avait été remis à sa cachette. L'Istar et le dúnadan traversèrent les couloirs ensemble. Ils gardaient un silence confortable. Arrivé à la porte de la chambre attribuée au mage, ils s'arrêtèrent. Gandalf eut un sourire à la fois grave et plein malice:

- Jeune dúnadan, vous avez changé, mûri.

- Vous n'avez pas changé mon ami.

Ils ne rirent pas. C'était des mots pleins de chaleur et de réconfort. Puis Gandalf posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn:

- Je vous accompagnerai pour quelques lieues, j'ai une affaire à régler dans le Sud.

Et cette fois, Aragorn sourit franchement. Il était heureux de prendre la route avec un bon ami. Ils convinrent d'une heure et d'un endroit pour se retrouver et le rôdeur s'en alla en sifflotant pour trouver un toit où s'abriter.


	11. Capitaine Thorongil

_Je suis de retour après des années de silence. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira: il m'en a fallut du temps pour le terminer._

* * *

Il fallut beaucoup de mois à Aragorn pour s'habituer aux combats maritimes.

Il était habitué à la terre ferme et aux chevaux mais ces flots incessants étaient un nouveau monde. Il sentait une étincelle dans son sang quand il se trouvait sur un navire. C'était sans doute ce souvenir des grands marins de Númenor qui coulait encore dans ses veines. Malgré cette connaissance innée de la mer, le rôdeur peina au début. Mais la lettre de l'intendant qu'il remit à son supérieur lui ouvrit la voie.

Les gens du Sud du Gondor différaient de ceux du Nord. Ici, d'antan, on faisait face chaque jour à la menace qui venait d'au delà l'océan mais on n'oubliait pas de rire et chanter dans la plus pure tradition elfique. Les marins partirent vers l'horizon dans leurs grands navires et rares furent ceux qui revinrent. Des veuves guettaient l'horizon pour qu'un miracle se produise. Les orphelins se jurèrent qu'ils ne laisseraient pas l'Ennemi gagner cette fois. Les jeunes gens bâtissaient une société de guerriers et de solides navires.

Le rire et les chants se muèrent dans une complainte mélancolique. C'était pourtant ici que la tradition de Númenor était la plus vivante: Un peuple rythmé par les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les plages vides. Peut-être fut-ce à cause de cette dernière goutte de sang Númenorien et elfique que les Gondoriens du Sud étaient tellement plus lyriques et tristes face à la mer ? Certains marins juraient que les soirs de pleine lune, en haute mer, on pouvait apercevoir le spectre de Númenor et que ceux qui répondaient à l'appel et rejoignaient l'île ne revenaient jamais plus.

Tellement de fléaux guettaient les marins.

Il y avait cette lassitude qui ne pouvait pas être guéri par le repos et les onguents. Elle rongait l'être là où seul l'espoir et l'amour pouvaient guérir.

Aragorn avait souvent entendu parler des maladies qui venaient de l'air de l'Ombre.

Bon nombre de son équipage y avait succombé. Lui même sentait en lui une torpeur, un désespoir qui tentait de se déverser en lui.

Mais il était le capitaine, c'était à lui de montrer l'exemple. Il empêchait la douleur de s'immiscer en lui. Il s'empêchait de penser à son passé et au monde qui existait hors de cette immensité mouvante et sombre.

Cela faisait des jours que la flotte voguait. Cela faisait des années que Thorongil brillait comme un joyau dans les rangs de la flotte du Gondor. Après de nombreuses victoires et même un sauvetage, il avait été nommé Amiral. Ecthelion lui avait même envoyé une lettre de félicitations. Aragorn gardait cette lettre avec ses effets personnel. Bien qu'elle ait été maculée et rendue illisible par l'eau, elle lui conférait un certain réconfort.

Il inspira profondément l'air frais de cette nuit ténébreuse. Pas une étoile scintillait et il était difficile de se guider. Il devait garder tous ses sens en éveil. Car la bataille était imminente. Après plusieurs mois de patrouille et de planification, Amiral Thorongil et ses capitaines, ainsi que le haut commandant, avaient mis en place une stratégie de fer. Dès qu'il avait reçu l'approbation de l'intendant, Thorongil avait réuni sa flotte et ils allaient faire face à celle des pirates.

Depuis des mois, les gondoriens avaient observé Umbar préparer sa nouvelle flotte. Avec l'expansion de l'Ombre et l'affaiblissement du Gondor, les pirates rêvaient de conquête et de victoires. Mais malgré les nuages sombres et la certitude de la fin imminente, les gondoriens continuaient à veiller sur leurs côtes.

Le fils du Prince Adrahil de Dol Amroth, Imrahil, attendait le retour de Thorongil. Ils étaient prêts à tenir la mer si jamais la flotte de l'amiral sombrait. Tout avait été minutieusement travaillé.

Maintenant, il ne fallait qu'attendre et avancer dans cette mer silencieuse et obscure. C'était dans ces moments de calme que le coeur des hommes faiblissait.

Thorongil fit le tour de son navire, il donna quelque ordres aux gens qui paraissaient trop soucieux.

En traversant le pont, il croisa un jeune marin qui fixait l'horizon. Ses mains tremblaient. L'amiral fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait pris sous ses ordres car ses deux frères aînés faisaient aussi partie de cette flotte et c'était de solides gaillards qui connaissaient la mer comme les rohirrim connaissent leur Marche.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux devant son amiral. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa frayeur. Thorongil ne dit pas un mot mais soutint son regard. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux ou dans ce qu'ils disaient car le jeune homme cessa de trembler et se tint un peu plus droit. En quelques années, Thorongil était devenu un modèle, un vent d'espoir pour le Gondor à genoux. Le rôdeur était vraiment devenu un inébranlable capitaine de guerre.

A la poupe, Aragorn regardait l'horizon obscur. On ne voyait vraiment rien. Il pensait aux écrits qu'il avait lu au sujet d'Eärnil I et sa conquête d'Umbar.

_Umbar_ en elfique signifiait le destin... Après tout, n'était-ce pas ici que le destin des Númenoriens avait été décidé? C'était le débarquement d'Ar-Pharazon qui avait fait que les Númenoriens en exil deviennent que des fantômes, des errants au regard mélancolique.

Eraphor descendit du mât et, en quelques gestes, interpella son supérieur:

- L'ennemi est en vue. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, il semblerait que la flotte est composée d'une dizaine de navires et ils nous attendent.

Thorongil hocha la tête.

- Signalez aux autres navires de jeter l'ancre et faites de même. Le vent n'est pas en notre faveur.

Chaque capitaine saurait exactement quoi faire. Peu de gens étaient au courant du plan car nul ne savait ce que l'Ombre entendait au coeur de Belegaer, le grand océan.

Le navire de Thorongil avait été enduit d'huile et d'autres substances inflammables: il ne suffisait que d'une petite flamme pour que tout s'embrase en happant dans sa fournaise les embarquations ennemies. La flotte Gondorienne avancerait en rangs serrés pour empêcher la formation des pirates d'arriver aux côtes. La seule chance qu'ils avaient était de détruire leurs rangs et de créer la confusion. Et si le vent était en leur faveur... Et bien ils se débrouilleraient sans même l'aide de Dol Amroth. Aragorn s'avança vers la proue et la bruine lui fouettait le visage. Un éclair déchira les nuages, était-ce une tempête qui se levait soudainement ? Il gardait un visage serein. Il sentait que le vent allait tourner. Il fallut quelques instants, avant qu'en face d'eux les navires d'Umbar s'agitent dans la bourrasque. Un marin qui se trouvait derrière son amiral lança:

- Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas l'habitude de notre Océan. C'est bien la première fois qu'il s'approche ainsi.

Le vice-amiral s'avança vers son supérieur et lui fit un geste. Thorongil ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux perçants observaient la danse endiablée des navires ennemis. Il finit par hocher la tête et le pont fut plein d'animation. On leva l'ancre et des marins s'empressaient de verser une couche supplémentaire d'huile jusqu'au moment où Thorongil se retourna vers ses hommes:

- Videz le pont ! Evacuez le navire !

Le vent avait tourné en leur faveur et les flots les poussaient vers les navires ennemis.

Il prit un flambeau et sentit comme un éphémère pincement : ce navire l'avait accompagné dans bon nombres d'aventures et voilà comment il terminerait son histoire. Mais très vite, Thorongil retourna au présent. Il attendit que tous ses hommes quittent le navire puis le guida vers les colonnes ennemies. Dans la brume, les hommes d'Umbar n'aperçurent pas le navire qui s'approchait. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils commencèrent à faire fonctionner leurs canons. Aragorn se hâta de baisser son flambeau sur son navire. Très vite, le vaisseau s'embrasa. Que devaient penser les pirates en voyant ce navire de flammes foncer sur leur flanc ? C'était une heure de terreur, l'heure du destin. Malgré lui, le dúnadan sourit, les yeux étincelant de triomphe. Il pouvait voir les pirates s'agiter à vouloir lever l'ancre mais c'était bien trop tard.

Aragorn se jeta dans l'océan avant l'impact et de toutes ses forces nagea vers les siens. Il fallait faire vite pour ne pas être happé par l'explosion. Il se sentit étrangement invincible lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le navire du Capitaine Azanor et que derrière lui une gigantesque explosion retentit. Glacé jusqu'aux os, il se retourna pour voir la flambée qui prenait l'armada d'Umbar. Autour de lui, les cris de victoire s'élevaient. Les flammes montaient jusqu'au ciel et étaient couronnées de fumée. A Dol Amroth, le Prince et son fils devaient se réjouir. Le Gondor venait de mettre fin à une des plus grandes menace pirate qu'ils avaient connu depuis longtemps. Autour de lui, on se félicitait et s'enlaçait. Mais Aragorn restait hypnotisé par le spectacle de destruction qui s'élevait devant ses yeux. Oui il était heureux d'avoir mis fin à cette menace. Il avait accompli son devoir et comme tout guerrier il avait senti une grande satisfaction en écrasant les ennemis mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la douleur et la terreur des hommes qui périssaient sous leurs yeux. Certes c'était des hommes de connivence avec l'ennemi mais c'était tout de même des êtres humains... La compassion emplissait les yeux du dúnadan. Mais c'était le lot de la guerre et il devait l'accepter. En silence, il adressa une prière à Eru pour qu'ils s'éteignent en paix.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que les vaisseaux pirates n'étaient plus que cendres et épaves, la flotte du Gondor reprit le chemin vers son port.

La longue nuit de bataille était terminée.

Dol Amroth n'avait jamais paru aussi belle dans l'aube naissante. Chacune de ses tours et fenêtres scintillaient dans la claire lumière du jour. La cité princière se dressait dans sa baie comme une perle qui s'offrait à la vue des arrivants.

Aragorn toussait encore. Le mélange de la fumée des navires flambant et l'eau de mer qu'il avait avalé brûlait sa gorge et ses entrailles. Il apercevait les gens se presser vers le port pour accueillir les héros. Il voyait le visage fier mais encore tendu de ses frères d'armes. Il était fier d'eux. Malgré la frayeur, l'incertitude et l'Ombre, ils avaient tenu bon.

Il tapota l'épaule d'un de ses jeunes marins et s'éloigna de la proue du navire. Quelque chose en lui faisait résistance à cette vision de beauté. Il ne méritait pas de se sentir triomphant à la tête de ses navires. Il était un mercenaire de grands chemins, le descendant du plus grand des traîtres, son heure de gloire était encore bien loin.

Alors que les marins débarquaient au port princier, Imrahil cherchait l'homme qui leur avait offert cette victoire.

Quel soulagement cela avait été de voir les navires du Gondor revenir vers la baie.

La menace d'Umbar avait été écrasée pour quelque temps. Et pour ce triomphe, Imrahil désirait ardemment féliciter son ami.

Mais dans la cohue, il ne le trouvait pas. Qu'était il donc arriver à Thorongil dont on scandait le nom ? Une voix se leva dans le remous en ovation pour un autre marin et les autres hommes suivirent cet appel.

Les marins furent accueillis avec du vin, d'étincelantes bannières et le rire des femmes dans la cour du palais princier. A chaque recoin résonnait une clameur heureuse.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin de la journée qu'Imrahil trouva Thorongil sur un banc à l'écart des festivités. Il observait l'horizon en fumant son éternelle pipe. Il avait relevé sa capuche sur sa tête et son visage était grave.

Ce n'était pas un héros qui savourait sa victoire. C'était un mercenaire fatigué qui se remémorait le passé et le long chemin qu'il devait encore parcourir. Ce visage las était inconnu pour Imrahil. Mais dès que le capitaine vit son ami, il se redressa et sa physionomie se referma en un masque presque serein. Il tourna le dos à l'horizon, au sourire d'Arwen et à l'abysse de l'Ombre.

- Prince Imrahil, comment allez vous?

- Je vous ai cherché après la bataille mais...

- Je m'excuse pour mon absence sur le port mais je ne désire pas tant d'honneur. J'espère que je n'ai pas brisé le protocole.

- Pas du tout Capitaine. Nous étions seulement déçu de ne pas vous féliciter. Mais, il y aura un banquet demain soir. Mon père a reçu une missive vous invitant, ainsi que vos compagnons, à fêter cette victoire à Minas Tirith.

Un triste sourire tira le visage du guerrier. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de retourner à Minas Tirith avec cette mince gloire. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait seulement fait son devoir et son chemin était encore si sinueux et interminable.

- Ils sonneront le glas pour annoncer l'arrivée des héros du Gondor. Vous nous avez sauvé d'un terrible destin Thorongil.

Aragorn finit par prendre la parole pour ne pas décevoir le jeune prince.

- C'est un grand honneur. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir aller à Minas Tirith. J'espère que vous pourrez adresser mes sentiments les plus respectueux à l'intendant.

Le prince dévisagea l'amiral en silence. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient tourner le dos à la gloire si facilement. Ce refus n'était pas un affront mais une révérence gracieuse qui effaçait le soldat errant.

Imrahil finit par hocher la tête. Il y avait une fermeté dans les mots de l'amiral qui l'empêchait de rétorquer. Pendant un instant, il lui avait semblé qu'il était le sujet et que ce simple soldat était son suzerain. Mais Thorongil inclina légèrement la tête et l'illusion se dissipa.

Les deux hommes étaient silencieux alors que la nuit enveloppait à nouveau l'océan. Les vagues lapaient tendrement la baie. Cette sérénité se glissait dans l'âme du dúnadan. Il souriait à nouveau sans aucune tristesse mais la mélancolie ne pouvait pleinement se dissiper de son regard. Il était résolu: il savait que c'était la fin de son périple dans le royaume de ses ancêtres. Il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'il ne revisse plus jamais ces frères d'armes et ces terres si belles mais il y avait aussi tellement d'espoir dans son jeune coeur.

Alors que dans les halls du palais les chants s'élevaient, Aragorn prenait congé de ce royaume qu'il aimait tant. Il lui promettait de revenir lorsque que sonnerait l'heure et de donner toute sa vie pour lui redonner vie.

Il comprenait le sens de ce long périple dans le monde des hommes. Il n'était pas venu ici pour réclamer son trône et s'installer dans ces terres. Son chemin l'avait mené ici pour cesser d'être un étranger à son propre peuple.

Grandissant dans le monde des elfes, en marge des hommes, il avait oublié qu'il était un humain. Se battant aux côtés des siens, au Nord, il avait oublié qu'il ne devait pas s'effacer comme une légende lointaine... Le Gondor lui avait ouvert ses bras et son coeur. Il lui avait montré son peuple: leurs victoires et leur désespoir. Tant de visage vivaient dans son esprit à présent. Tellement d'histoires se tissaient pour former le Gondor. Ce n'était plus un royaume lointain et austère. En quittant ces lieux, il laisserait une partie de lui même. Mais, la route ne faisait que commencer, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et prendre racine. Pourtant, au loin, la graine avait déjà été déposée dans la terre fraîchement labourée.

Alors que ses frères d'armes riaient sans retenue et lui parlaient, son esprit se tournait vers l'horizon. Où irait il ? Quel serait sa prochaine destination ?

Un jeune marin l'interpella:

-Vous avez entendu Capitaine Thorongil ? Nous irons à Minas Tirith comme des héros! Demain à l'aube, nous monterons l'Anduin.

Aragorn hocha la tête. Il traçait leur itinéraire dans sa tête. Il voyait le Lebenin, Pelargir, L'Ithilien... et le Mordor.

Le Mordor qui guettait ses pas. Le Mordor qui croissait dans l'Ombre. Mordor qui empoisonnait l'air frais et pur.

Le Mordor où le guettait Sauron.

Aragorn posa sa coupe d'argent sur la table.

Sa décision était prise. Lorsque que leur navire passerait par l'Ithilien. Il prendrait congé de ses frères d'arme et prendrait la direction de l'Est.

Après des années au combat et à travers les grands chemins, il n'avait pas accumulé beaucoup de possessions, ainsi, personne ne remarquerait son départ.

Thorongil prit tout de même congé du Prince et de son fils avant que leur navire ne lève l'ancre.

Les deux hommes, à l'image de leurs ancêtres, ne lui posèrent que peu de questions. Mais alors qu'Aragorn s'inclinait une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers la porte, il remarqua quelque chose dans le regard du Prince Adrahil. Comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose, comme s'il venait de percer son masque. Mais, il ne dit rien. Il laissa Thorongil s'en aller.

Les navires montaient vers le coeur du royaume. Ils parlaient tous de ce qu'ils feraient à Minas Tirith. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle victoire maritime avait été fêtée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas célébré les marins du Gondor avec honneur et pompe.

L'appel de la route rongeait Aragorn. Il n'arrivait presque plus à tenir en place dans le navire. Mais il ne savait pas comment prendre congé. Ces hommes avaient affronté la mort et l'Ombre sous ses ordres et à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils avaient connu cet instant où soudainement éclate la victoire. Il y avait un lien inexplicable et si étroit qui le liait à ses frères d'armes. Thorongil était un un simple soldat du Gondor mais il devait sans aller pour ne plus revenir, laissant derrière lui, malgré lui, des récits d'espoir. Il décida de ne pas prendre congé. Il y aurait trop de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait jamais répondre. Il espérait ardemment que, lorsqu'il reviendrait, on reconnaîtrait peut-être Thorongil et qu'il retrouverait ses compagnons d'armes. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était temps qui les laisse partir.

Lorsque que le navire s'approcha de l'embouchure de la Porros, Aragorn se présenta auprès du haut commandant et lui expliqua qu'il avait l'autorisation du Prince d'accoster ici. Peu de gens remarquèrent son départ. On lui confia une barque. Alors que le navire s'en allait vers Minas Tirith où l'intendant Ecthelion les attendaient, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ramait sa petite barque vers l'Est.


End file.
